The Anime Stars of Destiny
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: Pilot's Andventure Ch.1:The ZAFT Boys encounter members of the Atasuki and bearly escape with their lives. Then they land in a City where memories are nonexistant and meet Roger Smith and Jaden Yuki. Crossover with many different animes!
1. Spirit's Story Ch 1

**Nice: Hiya people! Sorry for the long wait on my other fics. But I got inspiration for this fic while playing Suidoken 3.**

**Joey: What is it about?**

**N: Well for all who have played the games before you know about the 108 stars of destiny, right? Well Yugi and the gang team up with different animes to stop a sinister force that threatens all of the animes!**

**J: Oh. So what animes will be in it?**

**N: Well right now I guess that you guys, Naruto, Shaman King, Gundam Seed, Full metal Alchemist, Ghost in the Shell, Inuyasha, and countless others. The chapters will be like it was in S3, with three different heroes and different chapters for each of them. The three stories are Spirit's story, Fighter's story, and Sci-Fi's story. Spirit's story will deal with animes with spirits, demons, and magic powers, Fighter's will deal with animes with fighting in it like, Naruto, Dragonball Z, Samurai Champloo, Kenshin, and Fullmetal, and Sci-Fi's story will deal with animes like Gundam, Ghost in the Shell, Cowboy Bebop, and others. Get it?**

**J: Um. Yeah. What story are we in?**

**N: Spirit's story, duh!**

**J: Oh okay cool. Do I get to fight?**

**N: Yes, now do the disclaimer.**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic! **

**Spirit's Story: Ch. 1**

"**_Come find find me... …find out the truth..."_ said a voice.**

**Yugi Moto, who was in the middle of Literature class, looked around for the source of the voice. It seemed that all of his friends heard the soft voice as well, for they were looking around the class.**

**/Yami, did you hear that/ asked Yugi through his mind link to Yami, who was sitting in the back of the class.**

**/Yes I did. I wonder who it was and why did they call the rest of the gang as well/ asked Yami back.**

**/What did it mean when it said the truth/ wondered Yugi.**

**/I wish I-/ started Yami, but then he felt a chill in the air. /I sense a disturbance Yugi/**

**/What! Is it shadow magic/**

**/No. But it feels evil and it's coming from outside./**

**/We can check it out in about 1 minute because the bell for lunch is about to ring./**

**As soon as he said that, the bell rang and all the kids ran out the class room, even the teacher! The only one's left were Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik and Marik, and Ryou and Bakura.**

"**Hey did any of you guys feel that weirdness a few minutes ago?" asked Joey.**

"**Yeah, we all felt it," said everyone in unison. Suddenly, Serenity ran in there.**

"**Joey! There's some weird woman standing outside in the schoolyard. She's really pale and has eyes like a cat. She's also wearing a green, almost black, strapless dress and black gloves and has this strange tattoo right near her bust. (1) The aura around her is evil, I just know it!" she exclaimed.**

"**Is this woman the disturbance we felt earlier?" asked Yugi aloud.**

**Kaiba started to walk out of the room. "I don't I have time for this magic crap. I'm going to she what she wants and kick her off campus," he said gruffly.**

"**Well let's follow rich boy, knowing him he might get answers from her," said Joey as he and the others followed Kaiba outside to the woman. Kaiba stopped right in front of her and the gang stopped a few feet back. The woman smirked as if she was expecting all of them to come out. **

"**Ah. The little kiddies have come out to play," she said in a cool voice.**

"**Who are you and what is your business here?" asked Kaiba harshly.**

"**If you don't have business here, just leave and never come back!" boomed Yami.**

"**Oh but I do have business with you, Pharaoh, and the Priest, Tomb keeper and robber and all of your friends," said the woman slyly.**

**Everyone got in a fighting stance with Duke and Tristan shielding Tea and Serenity. Kaiba and Yami took a few steps back. Then Yami said, "How do you know about us and the Millennium Items?"**

"**I know what is needed to know and you know what you need to know and that's all I know and all I will tell you. But if you really want to know go find the half dog demon and his friends using this," she tossed Yami a device. It looked like a clock."It opens a gateway to different worlds."**

"**Don't take anything from her, Yams, she's evil," said Joey as he walked to her. "I bet she's after the Items, too, aren't you?" As soon as he said that, she was behind him, her fingers extended to dagger like points and they were against his neck, about to silt it.**

"**You know, you talk to much. One day it might just get you killed," she said softly and sweetly as her fingers moved across his neck not breaking the skin. Joey started to sweat in fear. "Oh don't worry, I won't kill you…yet."**

**Her finger went back to the way they were before and pushed Joey forward. Just then, next door at the middle school Mokuba went to, there was a loud crash, like the building was crumbling.**

"**It seems Gluttony is doing his job," she chuckled.**

**Kaiba paled and ran to the middle school and the others ran in pursuit. When they reached the school, they were shocked at what they saw. A strange man was _eating_ the building!**

"**No way," said Tristan softly. Kaiba stepped forward and said, " Stay away from that school!"**

**The man turned around and saw the teens. A hungry smile crept on his face and drool dripped from his mouth.**

"**You look so tasty! You look so juicy! I want to eat you!" exclaimed the man as he lunged for Kaiba. Kaiba had a frightened look on his face as the man jumped for him. The man almost grabbed him, but the woman from before stepped in between them.**

"**No you can't eat them Gluttony," she said sternly. The man stopped and pouted.**

"**But, I want to eat them so badly," said Gluttony sadly.**

" **Did you get the boy?"**

"**Yes." Gluttony pulled out a boy with long black hair. **

"**Hey! Let me go, you freak!" said the boy.**

"**Mokuba? Why do you have my brother?" asked Kaiba angrily. **

"**We were just bringing him to you. We have everyone we need right now, don't we Gluttony?" asked the woman.**

**Gluttony nodded.**

"**Good. Now it's time for you to go find the half demon!" she snapped her fingers and the device in Yami's hand activated and a portal opened. It started to suck the gang in to it. The woman and Gluttony waved.**

"**Bye-bye!" said Gluttony sinisterly as the gang was pulled into the portal and disappeared.**

**The gang were spun around and around in the portal until they saw a light and was shot out of the portal.**

**Meanwhile, in another world, the young ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, woke up in his room in Konohagakure: the village- hidden-in- the-leaves….**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Well, how did I do? Oh who can guess who the woman is and what anime she's from. I also need suggestions for animes that can be in this story. I'm thinking of putting Bobobo-Bo-Bobo in here but which story should it be in. Oh here's the stars list for this chapter.**

**_36 Stars of Heaven_**

**_Tenjyu, the Star of Longevity: _Yami (hero for the Spirit's story)**

**_Tensyo, the Swift Star: _Yugi Moto**

**_Tenei, Heroic Star:_ Joey Wheeler**

**_Tenman, Star of Abundance:_ Malik Ishtar **

**_Tenyu, Star of Heroic Ferocity:_ Bakura Ryou**

**_Tenkai, Chief Star of Heaven: _Seto Kaiba**

**_Tentai, Retreating Star:_ Mokuba Kaiba**

**_Tenson, Broken Star:_ Tea Gardner**

**_Tensyo, Wounded Star:_ Uzumaki Naruto (Hero for the Fighter's story)**

**_72 Stars of Earth_**

**_Chisou, The Walking Star: _Serenity Wheeler**

**_Chiko, The Lonely Star:_ Ryou Bakura**

**_Chikaku, The Corner Star:_ Duke Devlin**

**_Chitan, The Short Star: _Tristan Taylor**

**_Chisatsu, Violent Star:_ Marik Ishtar**

**Next Chapter: Fighter's Story Ch.1! R&R people!**


	2. Fighter's Story Ch1

**Nice: Hi and welcome the next installment of Yu-Gi-Oh and the 108 SOD! In this chapter we start a Fighter's Story and its hero Uzumaki Naruto! In this chapter we are introduced to the next couple of stars. Oh thanks for all of the reviews! Only one person got the identity of the mysterious woman right! If you didn't know, it was Lust from FMA. So thanks Hoppy-san2345! So Joey, are you ready for the next chappie?**

**Joey: When will we find out what happened to us? Where did we land?**

**N: You'll find out happened to Yugi and the gang after a Sci-fi Story! But now lets meet the other stars and what is happening to them, shall we?**

**J: Okay.**

**Nice doesn't own anything! (note: this is the last time I'm writing the disclaimer. This last one will count for all of the chapters after this one.)**

**On with the fic!**

**Fighter's Story Ch.1**

**Naruto was walking from his house, thinking about the weird dream he had.**

'**Who were those people? What are the Millennium Items? Who is the half demon?' he thought.**

"**Argh! All this thinking is making my head hurt!" he said while he grasped his head.**

"**Well stop thinking bone head," said a boy's cool voice.**

**Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. **

"**Shut up Sasuke! I just had a really freaky dream last night!" yelled Naruto.**

"**Really? Was it about a bunch of strange looking kids?" asked Sasuke.**

"**Yeah. Wait, how did you know?"**

"**I think I had a similar dream."**

"**I think we should ask Sakura and Kakashi what they-," but Naruto was cut off by explosion. **

"**What was that?" asked Naruto looking around.**

"**Look! It came from the place where we are supposed to meet Kakashi!" said Sasuke pointing to the park where the explosion came from.**

**Both ninjas dashed to the park. They saw a blue crackling light. "Is that some kind of jutsu?" asked Naruto.**

**Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. Well it is none I've every seen."**

**The two boys reached the park. They gasped at what they saw. Sakura was on the ground unconscious and Kakashi was locked in battle with a small boy with black hair. His body was pale except for his right arm and left leg. Those limbs were tanned and it looked like there were ripped of someone else body and put on his. (1)**

"**What are you!" screamed Kakashi.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know!" taunted the boy. He then put his hands together and put them on the ground. The ground crackled with blue light and formed a sword. The boy picked up the sword and charged at the copy ninja. Kakashi got out of the way, but saw still slashed in the arm by the sword.**

**The two boy ninjas looked on in awe. They never saw _anything_ like this before. Then they heard a whimper. They looked down and saw Sakura waking up.**

"**Sakura!" cried both boys. Sakura opened her eyes and started to cry. She jumped into Sasuke's arms and sobbed, "That-boy- he- he…"**

"**He what? Tell us everything from the beginning," ordered Sasuke.**

"**Well, I was waiting for you guys to get here when I heard someone in the tree. I thought it was Master Kakashi so I called up to him. But Kakashi appeared behind me asking why I was I calling to a tree. I told him that I thought it was him, but he said no. Then we thought it was one of you guys. But then, we felt a bad vibe coming from the tree and Kakashi ordered who ever it was to come down. We heard a child's voice saying, 'You don't order me. I'm waiting for Naruto, so you two are insignificant to me.' Then I asked who was he and he jumped down and said that he was a homunculus. He put his hands together and slammed them onto the ground creating a blue light and that's when I must've blacked out."**

"**Why does he want me? I've never met him before," sad Naruto. The three ninjas heard an anguished cry and Kakashi was thrown in front of them.**

"**MASTER KAKASHI!" cried out the ninjas.**

"**Now, which one of you is Naruto?" asked the boy who was smiling sinisterly.**

**Naruto stepped forward. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Why have hurt my teacher?"**

**The boy shrugged. "He was in my way and I was also bored."**

"**How can you treat human lives so carelessly?" asked Sasuke who had stepped up to Naruto.**

"**I don't know. I just like it!" said the boy with a sick smile.**

"**You're sick! What do you want with me?" asked Naruto with disgust. **

**The boy threw Naruto a device that looked like a clock. "Go look for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Then you will have your answer."**

"**I'm not looking for anyone until you tell me what is going on!" screamed Naruto.**

"**I won't tell you! You can't make me!" taunted the boy.**

"**Oh I'll make you!" said Sasuke. He did a few hand symbols and said, "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew and a wave of fire came out and engulfed the boy in flames. The boy screamed and writhed in the ball of fire. Then he fell on the ground and stopped screaming. Sasuke looked on in shock.**

"**You went to far Sasuke! You killed him!" cried out Naruto as he turned to face his teammate.**

"**I didn't mean to…" said Sasuke.**

"**Uh, guys," said Sakura who was looking at the boy.**

"**We are going to get in big trouble for this!" cried out Naruto.**

"**I said I didn't mean to! It was accident!" said Sasuke.**

"**Guys…"**

"**It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, you still…"**

"**Guys!" screamed Sakura.**

"**What!" said both boys.**

"**Look…" Sakura pointed to the boy's body. The flames had already diminished and all that was left was the boy's charred body. But that wasn't what Sakura was pointing about. The boy had _gotten up_ and was slowly walking to them. His charred skin was slowly going back to normal. A sneer was on his face.**

"**You killed me. Well then I'll just have to pay you back, in spades!" exclaimed the boy as he lunged for them. The three ninjas screamed in horror. Sasuke grabbed the unconscious Kakashi and Naruto grabbed Sakura and got out the way. The boy landed with a crash and created a crater.**

'**If we were still there, we would've…' thought Naruto.**

**The ninjas started to run out the densely forested park and back to the village. They were almost there when a woman with really long nails jumped out in front of them.**

"**Stop this nonsense!" she said the boy.**

"**But Lust, the boy with the black hair killed me," whined the boy.**

"**I don't care. You've had your fun, now just send them where there need to go!"**

"**Fine," said the boy defeated.**

"**What are you going to do to us!" screamed Sakura as the boy advanced.**

**Sakura's scream woke up Kakashi. "Ugh, what's going on? Who is that woman?"**

"**My name is of no concern to you, ninja. And you four were just leaving!" proclaimed Lust. **

**The boy snapped his fingers and a portal opened up behind the four ninjas.**

"**Oh, before I forget. Tell Fullmetal the homunculi said hi!" said Lust as the four ninjas were sucked into the portal screaming.**

"**I don't know how, but I feel that this all your fault Naruto!" screamed Sakura.**

**They were being pulled inside a black portal and soon they saw a bright light and was shot out of it.**

**Sakura landed on a _very_ short blond boy in a red cloak, Sasuke and Kakashi landed in a grassy field and Naruto hit an large suit armor and was knocked out.(2)**

"**Who are you? And get off me!" said the short blond boy from under Sakura.**

"**Where are we?" asked Sakura.**

"**I don't think we are in Konoha anymore…" said Kakashi looking around.**

_**On the Archangel**_

**Kira Yamato awoken from a very vivid dream. 'Whoa. What was that all about?' he wondered.**

**Then Mu La Flagga came into his room. "Hey kid! We need to go! ZAFT is attacking!"**

"**Right!" he said. "I hope Athrun isn't on that ship.' He thought as he ran to get dressed and get to his Gundam: The Strike.**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Well how did you like that? I put in a little bit of a Sci-fi Story in this chapter. We'll get back to the gang in a few chapters.**

**(1) and (2): Tell me who these three are and what Anime they are from. Hint: They are both in the same anime.**

**R&R! No flames! **

**Star list : 36 Stars of Heaven**

**_Tenko, Lone Star: _Kakashi**

**_Tenbi, Lowly Star: _Kira Yamato (Hero for Sci-Fi Story)**

**_Tenki, Lofty Star: _ Mu La Flagga ( Sci-Fi Story)**

**_Tensoku, Speedy Star: _Athrun Zala (Sci-fi Story) **

**72 Stars of Earth**

**_Chikou, the Wild Star: _Uchiha Sasuke **

**_Chikyou, The Star of Ambition:_ Haruno Sakura **


	3. SciFi's Story Ch1

**Nice: Sorry for the long wait but due updating my other fics and school this one fell to the wayside. Also only one person reviewed the last chapter and they didn't answer the three mystery anime characters. The last two were easy. Come on a very short boy in a red cloak and a big suit of armor? That was the Elric brothers: Ed and Al! And the freaky boy with mix match arms was one the seven deadly homunculi: Wrath. Now with this chapter starts the Sci-fi story with its hero Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed! Kira is one of my top 20 fav anime characters!**

**Joey: Hey is he better than me?**

**N: Hmm. Maybe. Who's to know? My list changes constantly.**

**J: Then there's no hope?**

**N: None what so ever.**

**J: (cries)**

**N: Oh don't cry. Well I'm calming him start the fic!**

**Sci-Fi Story Ch.1**

**Kira Yamato ran to the hangar and climbed into the Strike. All that time he was thinking about his friend Athrun, who was a ZAFT pilot. **

'**I don't want to fight him. But I must protect my friends who are on this ship. But Athrun is my friend too…'**

**Then Kira's thoughts went to his dream. 'Who were those people? I don't know them but I felt their fear. What were those things that looked like people that they were fighting?'**

"**Hey, snap out of it kid!" said a voice. Kira was brought out of his thoughts. The person who had called him was Mu. He was getting into his mobile armor. Kira strapped himself into the Strike and got ready to launch.**

_**On the ZAFT ship**_

"**Archangel in range, sir," said a soldier to a man in a mask.**

**Rau La Creuset looked on to the screen.**

"**Send the Aegis to engage the enemy," he said.**

"**By itself sir?"**

"**Yes. I believe he can take them on."**

"**Yes sir!" The soldier walked to the intercom. "Athrun Zala to the launch bay now!"**

"**Good. This time Archangel, you'll go down!" exclaimed Rau.**

**He walked to the door. "I will be in my office. Do not disturb me until the battle is over."**

**He walked out and went down the hallway. Soon a creepy smile crept onto his face. "Everything is going according to plan. All according to plan! Ha-ha!" he said sinisterly.**

**He entered his office and locked the door. There was loud thump and a muffled voice in the closet. La Creuset sighed and walked to the closet. He opened it and inside was the _real_ Rau La Creuset, bound and gagged.**

"**Aww! Don't make so much noise!" said the phony in a voice that sounded like a woman, "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll let you when I'm done here."**

**There was a crackling light and the fake transformed into a person with green hair tied back with a black bandana, wearing a black tank top and skirt and black sock like things on its feet. How it was dressed, you couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. (1)**

"**Mmmm mmmm!" said the muffled voice of Rau. ("You won't get away with this!")**

"**Oh poor pathetic human, I've already have!" exclaimed the he/she. "Kira and Athrun will fight. Athrun will activate the portal and they will get sucked in and you can't do a thing! By the time you get found they'll be gone! And the plan will move forward."**

**The ship shook as Athrun took off. "See? It has already begun…"**

**Athrun flew through space toward the Archangel. He was thinking about his commander's orders.**

'**Why did he send me out by myself? The others were eager at the thought of fighting the archangel,' he thought. This was still on his mind as he got the Aegis ready to attack.**

_**On the archangel**_

"**Mobile suit approaching at starboard! It's the Aegis, ma'am!" said the guy at the computer.**

"**Alone?" asked Captain Ramius. **

"**It seems so."**

"**Very well. Launch the Strike!"**

**The Strike and the mobile armor were launched into space. They flew to attack the Aegis but stopped when they noticed that Athrun was alone.**

"**Why is he alone?" said Mu aloud.**

**Kira turned on his communicators. "Athrun? Why are you alone? Is this some kind of trick?" asked Kira.**

"**No, but I don't even know why I'm out here alone about to fight a mobile suit, mobile armor, and a heavily gunned warship by myself," said Athrun.**

"**Athrun, what are you doing? You are supposed to fight him!" said Rau over the communicator.**

"**Sorry sir. I have to fight you Kira. There is no other way."**

"**I understand Athrun," said Kira as they pulled out their weapons. **

**Then they started to fight.**

_**On the ZAFT ship**_

**The he/she watched out of the window as the two friends started to fight. "Ah it's so beautiful, don't you think? Their glorious destruction," it said with his back to the tied up real commander. **

**Rau was trying to get to the knife out of his boot so he could cut his bonds. He almost had it. 'Almost there…Got it!' he thought as he grabbed his knife and started to cut his bonds. He cut through and crept to the door and pressed the emergency button calling most of the soldiers near his office to come immediately. The thing heard this and turned around.**

"**How did you get loose? No matter. I will kill you!" It said as it changed back into Rau La Creuset and attacked the real Rau. The soldiers busted in just in time to see two Creusets fighting on the ground.**

"**Don't just stand there! Help me I'm the real one!" said one.**

"**No I am!" said the other.**

**The other three mobile pilots came into the room. They were stunned at what they saw.**

"**Man, This…," said Dearka.**

"**Is," said Nicol.**

"**Messed up!" exclaimed Yzak. **

"**How are we going to tell which is the real one?" asked Nicol.**

"**Why are you asking me? I don't know!" said Yzak.**

"**I know! We could ask them who they hate the most. That should tell us who is the imposter," said Dearka. **

"**That's a good idea!" said Nicol. He turned to the two commanders. "Okay. I'm going to ask a question and both of you have to answer at the same time. Okay?"**

**The two commanders looked at each other for a second and said, "Fine."**

"**Good. Who do you hate the most?"**

"**I hate Mu la Flagga," said the one on the left.**

"**I hate Ed Elric," the one on the right. As soon as that one said it, it clamped its hands on his mouth.**

"**Aha! You are the imposter!" said Yzak.**

**The fake turned back into its original form. "Knowing that I was an imposter won't help you at all," it said with a smirk. It tossed Nicol a clock-like device.**

"**What is this thing?" asked Dearka.**

"**That is a portal opener. You friend has one too. And as soon as I snap my fingers you three and those three fighting will be sucked from this realm! So to get back here you three must find the woman who is a cyborg and also a cop." It grabbed the communicator and spoke into it. "Hello Archangel, Mu, Kira and Athrun. I will be controlling this airwave for a few minutes. To the three names I just called out, it seems you like giant robots a lot so you need to go find the realm where humans fight in giant robots to defend Tokyo-3 from thing called Angels."**

"**What is he talking about?" asked Athrun.**

"**I have no idea," said Kira.**

"**Athrun, under your seat there is a clock. Get and put it in you hand," said the thing.**

**Athrun grabbed it and put it in his hand. "Okay."**

"**Good. Now say Bye!" said the thing sinisterly as it snapped its fingers. A portal appeared under the three mobile fighters in the ship and they were sucked in. Outside in space, the Strike, the Aegis and the mobile armor were sucked into a black hole like thing. They were spun around and then were shot out of it and into a city.**

"**Uh, where are we?" asked Mu.**

"**I don't know," said Kira as it looked around. Then they heard a blaring siren and then they heard someone say, "Angel attack, angel attack! All Evas attack the three angels!"**

"**Angels? Evas?" wondered Athrun. Then they heard heavy footsteps.**

"**Stay sharp Kids!" said Mu as three humanoid robots appeared. They all had numbers on them. One was white with double zeros on it, the next was red with 02 on it and the last a purple and had 01 on it. They looked like they were ready to attack.**

"**What are those things?" asked Kira.**

**Athrun figured out the frequency for the 'Evas'. "Hey wait!" he called, "We are not these Angel things!"**

**Soon three people appeared on Athrun and Kira's screens. They were kids many years younger than them piloting those Evas. The one in the white Eva was a girl and had white hair, the one in the red one was a girl also and had red hair, and the one in the purple one was boy and had brown hair.**

"**If you aren't angels, then what are you?" demanded the red head.**

"**Yes who are you?" said the girl with white hair softly.**

"**Are you Eva pilots too?" asked the boy.**

"**No. We are from another realm and we need your help," said Kira.**

"**What are your names?" asked Mu.**

"**I'm Rei, said the white haired girl.**

"**I'm Asuka," said the red head.**

"**I'm Shinji Ikari," said the boy.**

"**Well, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji, the realm that we live in and yours and many others are in danger. Will you help us fight what ever is trying to destroy our worlds?" asked Kira.**

**The three Eva pilots looked at one another. "Uhh," they said.**

_**Meanwhile in a different Tokyo**_

**Dearka, Yzak and Nicol found themselves staring down a few guns. They were all thinking the same thing: 'How do I get myself into these messes?' They had landed in a police conference room. A woman in a white leotard and leather pants had a gun pointed at Dearka's head. Dearka wasn't paying attention to the gun. He was looking the gun holder's body.**

"**Are you part of some terrorist group?" she asked.**

"**No. We are part of ZAFT," said Yzak.**

"**What's that? Some military faction?"**

"**Well yes but, um, how do I say this. We are not from this world," said Nicol.**

**The woman and the men around her looked at her bewildered.**

"**That's crazy," said a guy with prosthetic eyes.**

"**I'm crazy about you," said Dearka to the woman who got angry.**

"**Do you want me to shoot you?" she said about to fire at Dearka.**

"**No, no wait a minute here! Don't shoot him! He gets like that when he sees a pretty girl," said Nicol.**

"**I think I'm too old for you," she said with a chuckle.**

"**Hey lady, what is your name and where are we? Also we didn't come here by choice, we came to ask for help," said Yzak.**

"**My name is Motoko Kusanagi. I'm also called the Major and this boys, is Section 9. Now, what did you need help with?" said the Major.**

"**Well it like this…" started Nicol.**

_**In Feudal Japan**_

**The gang woke up in a grassy field. Joey was the first to say something. "Oh my head."**

"**Hey look! They're awake, Kagome!" said a small boy with a tail.**

"**Hey where'd that lady go?" asked Bakura.**

"**I don't know," said Kaiba.**

**Soon two women, a man, and man with white hair and dog ears showed up.**

"**Who are you?" asked Yami.**

**The man with the dog ears stepped up. "I'm Inuyasha. Who are you?"**

_**To be cont.**_

**My longest chapter for this fic so far. Hey who can guess the animes that that the Gundam Seed people landed in? And who can guess the shape shifter at the beginning of this chapter? Also, what chapter do you want next? Spirit's Story Ch.2, Fighter's Story Ch.2 or Sci-fi Story Ch.2? Tell me in your reviews! Here's the star's list for this chapter.**

_**32 Stars of Heaven**_

**_Tenritsu Star of the Standing Spear:_ Yzak**

**_Tenyu Star of Bravery: _Dearka**

**_Tenmou Star of Swift Courage: _ Nicol**

**_Tenken Dagger Star: _Shinji Ikari and Eva 01**

**_Tenzai Star of Sin: _Rei and Eva 00**

**_Tenhai The Vanquished Star: _Asuka and Eva 02**

_**72 Stars of Earth**_

**_Chikai Chief Star of Earth: _Motoko Kusanagi aka The Major**

**_Chimei The Clear Star: _Kagome**

**_Chisyun The Elegant Star: _Strike and Aegis Gundam. More to be added to this star later.**

**_Chikou The Dog Star: _Inuyasha**

**R&R! Bye!**


	4. Scifi's Story Ch 2 part 1: Eva and Angel

**Nice: Hello everyone! I'm back to do the next chapter of my first crossover! I had to really think on what chappie to do next but I got a reviewer who wanted Sci-fi story Ch.2! So Saiyan Negi Springfield this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Joey: What about me! All I did was say one line last chapter!**

**N: That's because I had to put a little of you guys in there so I could decide what to do next!**

**J: You're just being lazy. And you procrastinate **

**N: You know it! Procrastinators of the world unite! Now to the disclaimer!**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**N: On with the fic!**

**Sci-Fi Story: Ch.2 part 1**

"**So what you are saying is that, you guys are from and other Earth and some one is trying to destroy us all? That has to be the most ridiculous story I ever heard!" exclaimed Asuka. "You expect us to believe you?"**

**She and the other pilots had exited the entry plugs and met up with Kira, Athrun, and Muu on the street below. Kira had told them what they knew but Asuka thought it was a lie.**

"**Now, now Asuka. Let's give these guys-" started Shinji but was cut off by Asuka.**

"**Did I say you could talk, Baka Shinji?" asked Asuka angrily. Shinji shrank back and shook his head.**

"**Whoa! It seems the red head might have some serious control issues," whispered Kira as he Muu, and Athrun watched the three children in front of them.**

"**Yeah, and the boy seems to just take her abuse for some reason," replied Athrun.**

"**I'm not worried about those two," said Muu.**

"**You're not? Then who are you worried about?" asked Kira.**

"**The blue haired girl…Rei I think her name was. Doesn't she seem a bit off?" said Muu as he looked at Rei.**

**Rei was looking at Asuka yelling at Shinji while he just stood there with a forlorn look on his face. **

**Finally, she said, "Pilot Sohryu, may you please restrain your rage while we are talking to these three people."**

**Asuka looked at her in rage. "Shut up you doll! You don't tell me what to do!"**

'**Doll? Why would she call her a doll?' thought Kira.**

"**Okay little girl, we need to talk to your superiors about what we told you, okay?" said Athrun.**

"**Hmph! Fine, if you want to talk to that lush, she should be coming right now," said Asuka with her arms crossed.**

'**Why would she call her superior a lush? This girl is rude _and_ has issues," thought Kira.**

**Suddenly, a van and a blue Renault stopped in front of them. Four people stepped out of the van: two men and two women. A blue haired woman stepped out of the Renault. She walked over to them.**

"**I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, head of NERV's strategy and tactics. I'm also the overseer of the three pilots," she said. "Now what are your names?"**

"**I'm Kira Yamato, this is Athrun Zala, and this is Muu La Flagga," said Kira.**

"**Could you tell what NERV is?" asked Athrun.**

"**NERV is a special sect of the UN designed for combat against creatures called Angels," said a blond woman who had come in the van. "I'm Ritsuko Akagi. Head scientist at NERV. My I ask what those things you came in are?" she asked as she pointed to the two mobile suits and Mobile armor.**

**Kira pointed to the Strike. "This called a Gundam. Its name is the Strike."**

"**Mine is called the Aegis," said Athrun.**

"**I have Mobile Armor," said Muu.**

"**Amazing! Senpai, these things run on an internal power source!" said the bridge bunny Maya Ibuki as she and the other bunnies, Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba, inspected the machines.**

"**And they might be as strong as the EVAs!" said Aoba. Misato and Ritsuko gasped.**

"**You think they could break an AT field?" asked Misato.**

"**I don't know ma'am. But they can't produce there own, though," said Hyuga.**

"**An AT field? Is that like and N-jammer?" asked Kira.**

"**An AT field is what Angel use as a defense against regular weapons like bombs and N2 mines," said Ritsuko. "The EVAs use them as well."**

"**Anyway, let's take them back to NERV for analyzes," said Misato. "We'll bring them back via the elevator."**

"**Elevator? Where is NERV exactly?" asked Athrun.**

**Misato chuckled. "Underneath us," she simply said.**

"**Underneath? How did you build it under a city without damaging it?" asked Kira.**

"**The city is top of NERV. I'll show you guys as soon as we get your robots and the EVAs down into the Geofront," said Misato. "Now if you please, get in to you robots and step into the elevator."**

**She pressed a button and three building opened up. 'This city is getting weirder…" thought Athrun. **

"**The commander will want to really talk to you all," said Ritsuko. Kira took note that when she said commander, Shinji looked down. 'What's that about?' thought Kira. 'I'll need to find out more about this NERV.'**

**They got into the elevators (well Kira had to pick up the mobile armor and put in its elevator.) and were locked in place. Misato appeared on the screen.**

"**Are you all buckled up and secure?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. Why?" asked Kira.**

"**You'll find out?" she giggled as she disappeared.**

"**What do you think she means- Ahhhh!" screamed Athrun as he and the others were shot down through the elevators.**

**They soon stopped and both Athrun and Kira looked sick while Muu was stunned. Misato appeared again.**

"**Heh. Are you all right?" she asked with a smirk.**

"**Yeah…just peachy," said Kira as he trying to keep his food down.**

_**Later**_

**Kira, Athrun, and Muu were following Ritsuko around NERV.**

"**And these are the Evanglion cages," she said as showed them all of the EVAs being cleaned.**

"**How many of these EVAs are there?" asked Kira.**

"**Three right now: EVA Units 00, 01, and 02. There were two more but they were in…accidents," she said.**

"**Accidents? What kind of accidents?" asked Athrun.**

"**Unit 04 blew up and Unit 03 was an angel so it had to be destroyed….while the pilot was still inside," she said solemnly.**

"**What? And that Misato lady told them to!" said Kira. 'Misato looked like the kind of person who cared about the pilots not killed them!'**

"**No. Misato and I were at its activation site when it escaped. Me and her were injured in the blast. Commander Ikari was in control and ordered Shinji to attack and destroy but he said that he wouldn't kill a human being so the commander put Unit 01 on autopilot and told it to destroy and it did. It crushed the entry plug where the pilot was…The pilot was one of Shinji's friends," she said without looking at them.**

"**So…did the boy die?" asked Muu.**

"**He lived but he lost his left arm and leg. Now we are preparing for the arrival of the Fifth Child," she said. "I heard that he is being sent directly from SEELE."**

"**SEELE? Who's that?" asked Kira.**

"**They are the one's who fund us," she put simply. "Well. Enough chitchat. We need to visit the Commander and Sub-Commander." Ritsuko quickly walked down the hall.**

"**Is that Shinji's father?" asked Athrun.**

"**Yes. He id the head of NERV," she said as she led them to a door. "He's in there."**

**She backed away as they entered. In the middle of the room sat a man who had his hands crossed in front of his mouth and a man standing next to him.**

"**So, you are the people who came out of nowhere?" he asked.**

"**Yes. And you are?" asked Muu.**

"**I'm Commander Gendo Ikari and this is Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki," he said gesturing to the man next to him.**

"**So how do those things work?" he asked.**

"**We can't tell you that. Military secret," said Muu.**

"**Hmm. Well that's too bad," said Gendo.**

"**So why do you use children, like your _son_ to fight in those things?" asked Kira firmly.**

"**Like you said, Military secret," said Gendo smirking behind his hands.**

'**He's mocking us..' thought Athrun. "Well then I guess we'll be going now." He turned and left. The others followed. As soon as they left a man walked out of the shadows. He had a patch on one eye and looked like he was smiling. **

"**Those are the people I was talking about. Do you really want them to mess up your scenario?" he asked.**

"**They could delay our plans and slow down Instrumentally," said Kozo. "The old men won't be happy with that."**

"**Yes. We need to keep this from them and let the homunculi deal with this problem, right Pride?" asked Gendo to the man**

"**Yes. They will meet with unlucky accidents while they are here," said Pride removing his eye patch to show and a tattoo with a snake eating its tail on it.**

_**In A Dark Location **_

**The SEELE monoliths appeared around a woman with long brown hair wearing a thin-strapped black dress. She also had a tattoo of the snake on the left side of her chest.**

"**So Ikari has two new robots to slow down our scenario, eh?" asked SEELE 01 Chairman Keel.**

"**Yes," said the woman. "He wants to back out of it now."**

"**I knew Ikari couldn't be trusted," said SEELE 12.**

"**It seems that we need to show him whose boss. Wake him up and send him to NERV a few months earlier than expected. If he fails then send Units 05 and 06 to… rough them up a bit," said Keel with a chuckle.**

"**Yes! Wake him up! Make Ikari pay!" said the other monoliths.**

"**Thank you, Miss Sloth for your information," said Keel to the woman. Sloth bowed her head in thanks. **

"**This meeting is over," declared Keel. And all of the SEELE monoliths disappeared, leaving the woman there. She smirked softly. "Everything is going according to _our_ scenario. Hahahaha!" **

_**Back at NERV**_

"**Why did you leave like that?" asked Kira.**

"**That man sickens me," spat out Athrun as they walked down the hall.**

"**It seems you met my father, huh?" asked a voice behind him. They turned around to see Shinji standing behind them with his head down.**

"**Yes. He doesn't care for you much, does he?" asked Kira.**

"**No. I hate him," said Shinji balling his hands in to fists.**

"**Why do you hate him?" asked Athrun.**

"**He abandoned me after my mother died and then calls me back when he needs me. He just uses everybody to suit his own needs!"**

**Kira walked to him to comfort him but Shinji flinched when he got close so he backed away. 'He doesn't like others to touch him….'thought Kira.**

"**So where are the others?" asked Muu trying to change the subject.**

"**Oh, they are in the briefing room. I can show them where they are," he started to walk ahead.**

"**So why did that Asuka girl call Rei a doll?" asked Kira.**

"**She calls her that because Rei always follows orders and doesn't show any emotion to anyone….except to my father," said Shinji.**

"**And why did she call Misato a lush?" asked Athrun.**

"**You'll find out soon. You're invited over for dinner," said Shinji happily. "Well we're here…"**

**They had entered a room where everyone was. Misato came up and said, "The Fifth Child is here! He was sent to us early for some reason." She showed a boy with white hair and red eyes. **

"**Hi! I'm Kaworu Nagisa. I hope I get know all of you better," he said with a smile.**

"**I bet you're just like Wonder girl," said Asuka.**

"**Asuka!" scolded Misato.**

"**Anyway we've agreed to go with you. All of us. After all we might find better ways to fight the Angels," said Ritsuko.**

"**Okay! We'll leave tomorrow then," said Kira.**

"**So were will we be going?" asked Shinji.**

**Athrun held up the device. "Where ever this thing takes us next I suppose," he said.**

"**So you don't know where we are going! That's just great! What if we land on some planet that has no air, huh?" asked Asuka.**

"**Well, we know how to survive in space. This is actually my first time on Earth. I was born in a space colony," said Kira. When he said this everyone, excluding Kaworu and Rei, gasped.**

"**You were born in space?" asked Ritsuko. "Please tell us more!"**

"**We'll tell you over dinner. After all, Shinji said that we were invited over to Miss Katsuragi's, yes?" said Muu. **

"**Yes you guys are! And I'm cooking!" said Misato as she pumped her fist in the air. Her statement made everyone groan and Asuka said, "She's gonna kill them before we leave…"**

**Kaworu asked, "What's wrong? I'm looking forward to trying out Major Katsuragi's food. I don't have a place to stay right at this moment."**

"**Yes. I'm wait to try her food as long as it is vegetarian," said Rei.**

"**I wonder what's with her cooking that no one want s to eat it?" asked Kira.**

"**I don't know. I guess we are going to find out soon…." replied Athrun.**

At Misato's 

**Kira, Athrun, Kaworu, and Rei were all groaning from Misato's concoction of foods.**

"**I never should've eaten that…It was green," said Kira weakly.**

**Kaworu's smile was gone from his face when he took one bite of his food and started to gag. He was holding his stomach.**

**Muu was the only one who didn't get sick. Actually he liked her cooking and asked for seconds and thirds!**

"**What is wrong with you? I've had worse," he simply said.**

**Soon after everyone's stomachaches were gone, Kira began telling them about their world. Everyone was quiet and listened to him talk.**

"**That's sounds so cool!" exclaimed Makoto.**

**Everyone put in his or her words about what Kira said. There was such a commotion that no one noticed when Kaworu slipped out. Well…two people did: Kira and Athrun. **

"**I wonder where he's going?" asked Kira.**

"**Let's follow him," said Athrun. They followed him to the roof and kept out of sight as they watched him. Soon the SEEELE monoliths circled him.**

"**So what have you been able to gather?" demanded SEELE 01.**

"**Nothing except that they are leaving tomorrow for somewhere with the newcomers," he said with his eyes closed and his head down.**

"**He's a spy!" whispered Athrun. "He's going to betray us!"**

"**That means we must prepare to attack tomorrow and kill them!" exclaimed SEELE 04.**

**Kaworu's eyes snapped open. "K-kill them? Why must you? They are nice people. Sure they are crazy, and some are weird. But they don't deserve that!" he said. They he quickly shut his mouth. 'I've said too much…' he thought.**

"**You insolent child! Are you starting to care for these humans? Remember, they are the ones killing your brothers and sisters! And also we created you and we can destroy you!" boomed SEELE 01.**

**Kaworu flinched. "I know that…but still…"**

"**Don't forget who you are! You are Tabris! The last angel!" said SEELE 09.**

"**I will never forget that…" he said slowly and with hate. "But that means I'm the Angel of Free will that means I decide what to do!"**

"**Fine! You can die tomorrow with your friends!" said SEELE 01 angrily. "This meeting is over!" The monoliths disappeared. Kaworu slumped to the ground in defeat. **

"**I know you are there," he said to Kira and Athrun. **

"**How did you know?" asked Athrun as they walked up to him.**

"**I got this feeling that someone was watching me," he said not turning to them nor getting up form the ground. "How much did you hear?"**

"**Everything," said Kira.**

"**Oh. So are you going to tell them about what I am?" he asked them.**

"**No. You can tell them when the time is right," said Athrun. "But we have bigger matters at hand. What are those SEELE guys going to do?"**

"**They'll send the Mass Production EVAS to destroy the city," said Kaworu.**

"**So before we leave tomorrow, we need to kill those Evas," said Kira.**

"**Let's go tell everyone what happened except what Kaworu is and get ready to leave as we are done," said Kira. Then he heard a tricking sound. "Do you guys hear that?"**

"**Yeah. It sounds like water," said Kaworu.**

**Athrun looked down and saw a lot of water around them. "Um, was this here before?" he asked.**

"**No. If it was, Kaworu pants would be wet," said Kira. Suddenly, the water rose up like it was alive. And formed the shape of a woman.**

"**Kaworu of the Seashore, I have orders to kill you!" she said as her arm turned into water again and attacked Kaworu. Kaworu put up his AT field and stopped her.**

"**Who are you?" asked Kira. Do you work with that thing that sent us here?"**

"**Yes. And my name is Sloth," she said stopping her attack. "Let's play a game. It called 'Get everyone I love out of this apartment before Sloth drowns them!' Wanna play? You have ten minutes!"**

**The three boys ran down to Misato's apartment. "Pack all you things! We need to go now!" they exclaimed.**

"**Whut?" asked Misato.**

"**This thing is coming down here to kill us! We need to go now!" said Kira.**

**Then the facet was dripping. "Strange it never doe that before?" said Misato.**

"**That means she's coming. She can turn into water!" said Athrun.**

"**He's right," said a voice form the sink.**

**Everyone looked at the sink. Then Misato, Asuka, and Shinji ran to there rooms and threw everything that was important in to bags.**

"**Well! What are you guys just sitting there for? Let's get the hell outta here!" said Muu.**

**They all ran out and finally reached down stairs. Misato gasped. "I forgot PenPen!"**

"**You what? How can you forget him?" asked Asuka.**

"**Who is PenPen?" asked Kira.**

"**Our penguin," Misato said.**

"**Why do you…" started Athrun but he didn't want to asked. **

"**I'll get him!" said Shinji and he ran back up to the apartment. As soon as he entered a wave a water shot out of it.**

"**Shinji!"**

To be cont 

**N: So what happened to Shinji and PenPen? Did Sloth kill them? Will Kaworu tell the other what he is? Find out next chapter called: Sci-Fi Story Ch. 2 part 2!**


	5. SciFi's Story Ch2 pt 2: Robot Fight!

**Nice: Okay. Because of a review that I got from and anonymous reader that my title sounded just like another stars of destiny fic and in a fear that it might be deleted I have changed the title. I honestly didn't know that there was another one of these kinds of fics out there so I am sorry if I have offended anyone and the author of that fic. So thank you Lycosyncer for pointing this out to me. Now on to the story!**

**Joey: It's about time. You were boring me to death here.**

**N: Well sorry. Here's the disclaimer! I don't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Sci-Fi Story: Ch.2 part 2**

"**Shinji!" cried Misato and Asuka as the wave of water shot out of the apartment. The wave started to take the shape of a woman. She started to chuckle evilly as she towered over them. Inside her transparent body was PenPen, who was failing about trying to get out and the knocked out Shinji. **

"**It seems that I was able to catch one of you!" she proclaimed. "I'll give him back on one condition."**

"**And what is it?" asked Kira.**

**She pointed to Kaworu. "Let me finish my job and kill the Fifth Child!" she said.**

"**What? Why would want to kill him? Who sent you?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**SEELE wants to kill the boy because he won't let them kill you," said Sloth with a smile.**

"**Kill us? Why would…" started Misato but then realization hit her, "He's a spy sent by SEELE and now he doesn't want us to be killed because he likes us…"**

"**Correct! But are you going to let your charge die Misato? After all, I am the one who has Shinji. So who's it gonna be? Shinji or the little traitor?" she asked.**

"**Grrr…."**

"**Nether!" cried Athrun as he started to shoot at her head. Sloth screamed as she started to fall apart. She let go of Shinji and PenPen and they fell to the ground.**

"**Wark!" cried PenPen as he waddled quickly to Misato and hid behind her.**

**Kira picked up Shinji and carried him over to safety. "Hey! Wake up, kid! Are you alright?" he said gently shaking Shinji. Soon, Shinji groaned.**

"**Ugh…what happened?" he asked weakly as he slowly opened his eyes.**

"**You almost drowned," said Rei quietly but showed relief on her face.**

"**I'm glad that you are okay Baka Shinji," said Asuka with a huff. **

"**Ahhh!" screamed Sloth as she completely liquefied. Athrun had emptied all of his bullets into her.**

"**Well, we need to leave before she reforms and attacks again," said Athrun. **

"**Quickly! Into my van!" said Aoba. Everyone, except Misato and Shinji who were taking her Renault, got into the van. Kira noticed that Sloth was reforming.**

"**Let's go now!" he cried. Aoba floored it and sped off to NERV with Misato following. Soon as they were far away, Sloth went back to her regular form.**

"**They got away. Oh well, Pride will take care of them," she said with a small smile on her face.**

_**At NERV**_

**The group was listening to everything Kaworu was telling them about SEELE's plan.**

"**Those bastards are going to sic the MP EVAS on us?" growled Misato.**

"**Yes and unfortunately, they are coming tomorrow," said Kaworu.**

"**So they found the Sixth and Seventh Children then?" asked Shinji.**

"**No. They are going to be piloted by…clones of me," he said.**

"**Clones?" exclaimed everyone except Ritsuko. "But how?" asked Makoto.**

"**They're just part of the Dummy Plug system. I don't care if you kill them…They are just lifeless dolls. They mean nothing to me," he said with disgust.**

"**But Kaworu…" said Shinji.**

"**The only way to stop these things is to rip out the S2 engines," he continued.**

"**They already put the S2 engines in them?" exclaimed Ritsuko.**

"**I thought the only S2 engine disappeared with Unit 04?" asked Maya.**

"**It doesn't matter where they got it from, they just have it. We're just lucky that it's just gonna be Units 05 and 06 and not the entire EVA series," said Misato.**

"**Also, you might want to keep the engines to put into Units 00 and 02 so they won't run out of power when we leave this world," said Kaworu.**

"**He's right about that. Your robots have a five minute life with an internal battery. What if we get into a fight and they shut down? You would be sitting ducks out there," said Muu.**

"**We need to rest up for our big day tomorrow, so let's find some rooms and get to sleep," said Ritsuko. "Maya, could you show Kira and his friends to a room please?"**

"**Of course Senpai," said Maya. "Follow me." She started to walk down a different pathway than the others. Kira and the others followed her. They walked down a dark corridor.**

"**That strange…The lights here are never off down here…" said Maya.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Athrun as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the hallway. Then he saw a flash of metal. "Look out!" he cried as he pulled Maya out of the way. A sword was stuck in the wall.**

"**Where the hell did that come from?" exclaimed Muu.**

**A chuckle was heard and then some of lights came on in the hallway illuminating the man standing a few feet in front of them. He was wearing all black and eye patch on one eye and had a warm smile on his face, but the aura coming from him wasn't warm. The air was heavy with evil.**

"**Who are you? Do you work with that water woman?" demanded Kira.**

"**You mean Sloth? Ah, yes I do. It seems she failed with killing you lot. I guess I must clean up her mess up before the other pilots come to this world," he said.**

"**Other pilots? What to you mean, by that?" asked Athrun. ' Does he mean Yzak and the others?'**

" **Forget what I said. You won't see them anyway," he said sinisterly.**

"**Who are you?" asked Muu.**

"**My name is Pride the last person you will ever see," he said as he took his eye patch off showing them the ouroborous. He then ran to Athrun, ready to punch him. Athrun dodged out of the way and the punch hit the wall and created a hole. Pride's hand got stuck in the wall.**

'**If that hit me, I would've been dead!' thought Athrun. "Everybody, Let's get out of here!"**

**He and the other's ran back down the hallway. "How he get in here? We must inform the commander!" cried Maya.**

"**Or maybe it was your commander who got him in here," said Muu.**

"**What? Why would the commander order that guy to kill you?"**

"**We might be interfering with some plan that he has," wondered Kira.**

"**Plan? Ah! You mean Instrumentality !" exclaimed Maya.**

"**Instrum-what?" asked Kira and Athrun.**

"**The Human** **Instrumentality Project. I don't know much about it but Commander Ikari and the committee have been talking about it for a while now."**

"**How did you find out about this?" asked Muu.**

**Maya blushed. "I, uh, kinda stumbled on it when I was reprogramming the MAGI after the 12th angel attacked. I only read a little of it because Sempai came in afterwards and I closed it. From what I can remember, it said something about Yui Ikari, Unit 01, Rei, Lilith, and Adam."**

"**Who are Lilith and Adam?" asked Kira.**

"**Adam is the 1st angel and he was the cause of the Second Impact and Lilith is the 2nd angel…But you're not supposed to know that so don't tell anyone that I told you that or we'll be killed, okay?"**

"**Sure. Our lips are sealed," said the three men.**

"**Good," said Maya as they reached the place where they had left the others. "Hey! Where are they?"**

"**They might have gone to find rooms to retire in," said Athrun as he looked down the hallway they had came from. He faintly heard rapid footsteps approaching. "That man is coming."**

"**What?" cried Kira. He turned to Maya. "Where do you think they went to find rooms?"**

"**The geofront! It has apartments where some of the NERV personnel live instead of living in the city," she replied. (1)**

"**Well then, let's get outside!" said Kira as he grabbed her arm and dashed down the other hallway with Muu and Athrun following. Soon after they left, Pride entered the area.**

**Pride's eyes narrowed. "It seems the plan must be executed ahead of schedule. I need to tell Sloth to speak with the old men to convince them to. And I need to speak with the master," he said as he disappeared.**

_**At the apartments in the Geofront**_

**Misato, Shinji, and Asuka were settled into the apartment that Shinji was supposed to have when he got to NERV.**

"**You two need to get some sleep since there will be a big battle tomorrow," said Misato.**

"**I'll show the Eva series that my Unit 02 is the better Eva and Shinji you better not get in my way!" proclaimed Asuka.**

"**I won't," replied Shinji dejectedly.**

"**Good! Now if you will excuse me, I will be taking my bath. And don't you dare peek Shinji!" And with that Asuka marched out of the room.**

**After she left, Shinji got up from where he was sitting and said, "I'll be going to bed now."**

"**Okay, good night Shinji," said Misato. When Shinji left, Misato let out a big sigh. 'I wonder if those two have what it takes to face what might happen too us when we leave this world. Oh Kaji, I wish that you would've been able to come as well…' Misato's train of thought was broken when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and had barely opened the door when a few blurs came in and knocked her down and locked the door. The blurs were Kira, Athrun, Muu, and Maya. **

"**What the? Maya, you were supposed to take them to-" but she was cut off when all four of them said, "Shhh!"**

"**You know that woman that attacked us earlier? She has another partner and he's chasing us!" exclaimed Maya.**

"**What? Are you sure?" asked Misato.**

"**Positive. They even have the same tattoo," said Muu**

"**How did he get into the base?"**

"**We think that your commander has something to do with this," replied Kira.**

"**I never like that bastard," said Misato with disgust. **

**Athrun peeked out of the small window. "It seems that he's not following us."**

"**Well that's good. I guess I won't be making it back to my room tonight," said Maya with a sigh.**

"**We should take shifts just in case that man comes back," suggested Muu.**

"**That's a good idea. I'll take the first watch. And Kira, you can take the next one okay? And…" Misato trailed off when she heard someone talking. "Do you guys hear that?" **

"**It's coming from that room right there," said Kira.**

"**Asuka's in there. I wonder who she is talking to," wondered Misato. She and the other's crept to the bathroom door and listened.**

"**It's seemed that that she is talking to herself," said Athrun.**

"**Shh! Listen to what she is saying," said Maya.**

**Asuka's voice was low but they could hear what' she was saying.**

"**Grrr…Why is the Fifth Child here? Is he here to replace me since Shinji has beat me so many times and I've become worthless? And now those new pilots have come as well. Stealing the limelight from me! Who do they think they are! I hate them! I hate Shinji! I hate the Fifth! I hate the First! I hate Misato! I hate everyone! But…I hate myself even more," she said softly.**

"**How sad that someone that young has so much hatred," said Muu.**

"**What will you do about this Major?" asked Maya.**

**Misato thought for a minute and then said, " Let her be. She'll talk about it when she wants to. Now, let's get some rest while I watch out for those freaks in black."**

_**Later**_

**Kira lay awake on the floor of the small living room thinking over what has happen over the past few hours.**

' **Why were we sent here? Was it to gather allies against some threat that no of us have ever seen? The people here have so many different issues. It's like they're all wearing masks to prevent others to see the real them. Maybe I'll get more out of them since it seems we'll be stuck together for awhile,' Kira sighed, 'I should get some sleep. I'll need to face tomorrow.' And with that he fell asleep.**

_**Elsewhere**_

**Pride stood in front of a large figure. You couldn't see who it was since the entire body was in shadow.**

"**_The Yamato boy and his companions are preparing to leave that world already?" said _ the shadow.**

"**Yes. They have gathered allies in that world and it seems that more will be joining them soon. I wanted to stop them before that happened but I failed to do so," said Pride.**

" _**You disappoint me Pride. But it seems that something else with help break up that little group before they leave. One of them seems to be cracking and is filled with hate at the boy. And she soon will be unable to fight against me. And Pride, I need you to get something for me…"**_

_**The Next Day**_

**They all met on the bridge with the Eva pilots in their plug suits and the Gundam pilots in their own suits. They were all there except…**

"**Where is the Fifth? He should've been here ten minutes ago!" said Asuka.**

"**Well he is new. And he may have got lost. I get lost all the time," said Misato.**

"**That's because you have no sense of direction," said Ritsuko.**

"**Shut up!"**

**Just then the door slid open and Kaworu walked in. "You're late!" said Asuka.**

**Kaworu grinned. "I'm sorry. I got lost and kept walking in circles."**

"**Told ya," said Misato.**

"**Anyway, Aoba. Has everyone evacuated to city?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**Yes. Tokyo-3 has 100 evacuation," replied Aoba.**

"**Good. Hyuuga, lower the city."**

"**Yes Ma'am. Tokyo-3 should be lowered completely in 10 minutes, Doctor," said Hyuuga.**

"**Maya, is there anything on radar?"**

"**Two planes are coming to us from the south. They are about 2 hours away," said Maya.**

"**It must be the JSSDF transport planes carrying the MP Evas. Is there any thing on the surface?" asked Misato.**

"**Nothing is on the surface except a few animals Major."**

"**I guess now we just wait," she turned to the pilots, "All of you need to go to the cages and wait for deployment. Rei, I want you at a sniper point. Shinji, I need you to hide with the pallet gun. Asuka back them up. And for you three, I want you to stay hidden and then, when they are weakened, step in and take them out."**

**Asuka scowled while others said, "Okay." **

'**I'm always backup! Shinji gets to do everything! I'll show them!" thought Asuka.**

"**Now don't do anything stupid and disobey orders unless out plan goes awry," added Ritsuko.**

"**What will we do about the Commander and Sub-Commander, ma'am?" asked Aoba.**

"**I gave them a false report, saying that they are needed in Germany so that is where they are now. Hopefully we'll be long gone before they suspect anything," said Ritsuko.**

'**But from what happened last night. It seems that they do know and might do something to prevent us from going,' thought Kira as they started to walked to the cages.**

"**What will I do?" asked Kaworu.**

"**You will stay here on the bridge with us. Do you know how to work a computer?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**I can try."**

"**Good. You will sit next to Hyuuga and help him with monitoring the situation outside."**

"**Fine," said Kaworu. Then he felt something tug at his soul. 'No. I can't be! She can't come so early!' thought Kaworu as he frowned.**

"**Are you okay?" asked Hyuuga.**

"**Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just thinking…"**

_**At the cages**_

**Kira was walking to the Strike when he heard a loud slap. He turned and saw Asuka walking away from Rei, who had a large red bruise forming on her face. 'That looks like that really hurts but Rei isn't showing any pain at all!' It was true, Rei wasn't crying or anything she just stared after the retreating form of Asuka. 'She's like the perfect solider. What could make that girl like that?' he thought as he got into the Strike. He closed the cockpit and checked the systems. "All I have with me is the sword. I hope that will be enough…"**

**_In an unknown place/ Marking time Waiting for Death is played_**

"**Units 05 and 06 are almost at the target, sir. Soon the thing you long for the most will be in your grasp," said Sloth.**

**SEELE 01 appeared. "Good. There is no way they can win," he said. "Soon Unit 01 will be in our grasp and all of our hard work will come as expected!"**

**Sloth smirked a little. 'That's what you think.'**

_**Above NERV**_

**The planes carrying the white Evas were right above NERV. The Evas and the Strike and Aegis were in their positions. Muu was in a hanger near by just in case they need a surprise attack. **

"**So those are the Mass Production Evas…They look different than ours and they're eyeless," said Shinji from his Eva.**

"**They don't even have mouth restraints," said Rei.**

"**They don't look so tough. If you two are so scared, I'll take them out myself!" said Asuka as she left her position.**

"**Asuka get back! You are not following the plan!" cried Misato.**

**The Evas above inserted the red dummy plug and were released form there bindings. They opened their wings and flew over head in a circle.**

_**One Winged Angel AC version is played**_

"**Those things can fly?" said Athrun in amazement.**

**The white Evas landed on the ground far apart from one another and retracted their wings. Both of them grinned at Unit 02. Then in a flash, Unit 06 lunged itself at Unit 02 grappling with it. Unit 02 was able to break Unit 06's arm and then got behind it and broke it's neck.**

"**See! This is too easy!" said Asuka proudly. She didn't notice that Unit 05 was coming at her.**

"**Look out!" cried Shinji and he fired his weapon at the Eva, blowing a hole into its leg. Rei, then fired multiple rounds in the Eva. The Eva shut down and fell to the ground.**

**Back at the command center, Ritsuko was perplexed at how easy it was to destroy the two Evas. "This can be it. It's just too easy."**

"**We're not out of the woods yet," said Kaworu.**

"**Hmm? What do you mean?"**

"**I think I was misinformed on how many MP Evas were coming."**

"**What!"**

**Then a scream was heard on the giant screen. Unit 00 was thrown off its feet by another MP Eva. Another one was fighting with Unit 01.**

"**Units 07 and 08? But where did they come from!" exclaimed Misato.**

**Back at the battle, Unit 00 and 02 were fighting off Unit 07. Even with two Evas, Unit 07 seemed stronger.**

"**I think it's time that I stepped in!" cried Kira as he pulled out his sword and attacked Unit 07, slicing it and making it throw its weapon to the side. The Eva roared and then collapsed. **

**Athrun started to go over to help Shinji but Shinji seemed to subdue Unit 08 and then stabbed it in the head with its prog knife. Shinji let out a sigh and relaxed. "Are there any more?" he asked.**

**Maya ran a scan. "No. There are no more targets," she said. Then she let out a gasp. "Sempai! Major! The- the Eva series…they're…they're re activating!"**

"**What do you mean?" cried Misato.**

**Athrun heard some rustling behind him and then he felt some thing hit his Gundam hard and he fell to the ground. "W-what the hell?" On top of the Aegis's back was Unit 06. Unit 06 was beating the armor of the Aegis, trying to tear it apart.**

"**It came back to life!" cried Kira. Soon the other Units were getting up and they were snarling.**

"**How do we kill these things?" asked Asuka. Just then some shots were heard and Unit 06 was blown back off of the Aegis. Athrun then kicked it away. **

"**Who did that?" he asked. Then a red and white robot that looked like it was surfing on air came into view.**

**A boy's voice came out of it. "Are you okay?"**

"**Who are you?" demanded Asuka.**

"**Never mind that right now. It seems that your enemies are getting back up," said a girl's soft voice.**

**All four Units were back on their feet growling and grinning. They spread their wings and were about to take off when Unit 08 was shot down. The Eva series and all the others looked up to see five Gundams. The one that shot at Unit 08 was red white and blue and had angel-like wings. The one next to it was all black and had black bat-like wings. The third one was a blue and white one with two huge guns in its hands. The fourth was also blue and white and had a shield. And finally, the fifth Gundam was green, yellow, red and black. (I'm using the endless waltz versions)**

_**The song changes to Just Communication**_

"**Friends of yours?" asked Shinji.**

"**No. I've never seen Gundams like that before," said Kira.**

**The other MP Evas took flight and flew toward the new Gundams looking like they wanted to tear them apart. All five Gundams prepared themselves when a beam shot through two of them.**

"**Huh?" was the collective response. Muu La Flagga's gundam armor came in to view. **

"**You guys didn't forget about me did you?" he asked as he fired another shot at one. Soon he had grounded all of them, shooting their wings off.**

"**Thanks old man," said a voice from the black Gundam as he attacked one of the grounded Evas with a scythe. **

**Muu twitched. "Old…man…? I'm not old! I'm 28!"**

**The other Gundams started to subdue the MP Evas by cutting them down. But they kept going. Kira stabbed one in the chest and it slumped over.**

**Just then Ritsuko voice was heard. "Remember to get the S2 engines out of least damaged ones okay?"**

"**Uh, what do they look like?" asked Kira.**

"**They're red, why?"**

"**I think I just destroyed one."**

"**J-just get the others okay?"**

**Pretty soon, they defeated the Eva series and got two S2 engines. They got all of the robots down into the Geofront. The air surfing one turned into a car and drove down. Ritsuko, Misato, the bridge bunnies, and Kaworu met them there. Kira, Shinji, Asuka, Athrun, Rei, and Muu got out of their machines and looked up at the Five Gundams.**

_**The song changes to Asuka Strikes**_

"**Okay. Now can you tell us who you are?" asked Kira. The cockpits of the Gundams opened and five teenage boys came out.**

"**No wonder they needed help with those things out there. They have girls piloting those robots," said a Chinese looking boy. "Girls piloting. The injustice!"**

"**I think I feel a little insulted," said Rei.**

"**How dare you! How can you say that when you have two girls piloting too!" yelled Asuka as she pointed to a boy who was wearing all black and to a blond boy. Everyone sweatdropped and a few snickered.**

"**Hey!" cried the two boys. "We are not girls!"**

"**Well how was I supposed to know? That long girly braid confused me and you look girly," said Asuka with a smirk.**

"**My braid is not girly! It's sexy!" cried the boy. **

"**And I do not look girly!" said the blond boy. He pointed to the braided boy. "Duo looks more girly than I do!"**

"**What? Quatre!" said Duo.**

"**Shut up baka," said a brown haired boy with blue eyes.**

"**But Heero…"**

"**Maxwell, just be quiet so we can find out where we are," said another brown haired boy with green eyes.**

_**The song stops**_

**Ritsuko stepped forward. "Forgive Asuka for her rudeness. I am Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and this is NERV."**

"**I'm Heero Yuy."**

"**Duo Maxwell. I may run and I may hide but I never lie."**

"**Trowa Barton."**

"**Quatre Raberba Winner."**

"**Chang Wufei."**

"**May I please ask who you all are?" asked Quatre.**

"**This is Rei Ayanami, the First Child and the pilot of Unit 00. Say hello Rei," said Ritsuko.**

**Rei looked at all of them and said in a monotone voice, "Hello Pilots Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang."**

'**This girl is almost like Hee-chan with the monotone but something about her is different,' thought Duo.**

"**Well since that seems that's all what Wonder girl is going to say, I'll speak," said Asuka. "I am the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu, and I'm the pilot of Unit 02."**

**Heero looked at the boy next to her. 'That boy doesn't seem to be a fighter at all, but nether does Quatre. Looks aren't everything.' He thought.**

"**Hello there. I'm Shinji Ikari and I'm the Third Child and pilot of Unit 01. It is nice to meet you all," he said.**

"**And I am Kaworu Nagisa and I'm the Fifth Child. I hope we can get to know each other better," said Kaworu.**

"**I'm Major Misato Katsuragi. I'm the guardian of Shinji and Asuka," said Misato.**

"**So you have some little kids piloting those machines right? I bet that you weren't trained to fight those." asked Duo.**

"**We are not kids. It looks like we are at least a year younger than you. Also, Pilot Soryu, Pilot Nagisa and I have been training all of our lives. Only Pilot Ikari has not been trained since childhood. Actually he wasn't trained until after his first fight," said Rei unemotionally.**

**Heero turned to face Kira and Athrun. "So you two are the pilots of those Gundams right?"**

"**Yes. I'm Kira Yamato and this is the Strike," said Kira.**

"**And I'm Athrun Zala and this is the Aegis," said Athrun. **

"**And may I ask what war is going on in your world. After all, it seems those Gundams have been in a lot of battles," asked Wufei.**

_**The song Rei I is played**_

**Kira and Athrun looked down. Finally Kira spoke up, "It's called the Bloody Valentine War. It's a war between the Earth Forces and ZAFT. Naturals and Coordinators."**

"**Naturals and what?" asked Duo.**

**Muu spoke up, "Naturals are normal humans like me who were born naturally and without any genetic alterations. Coordinators, like Kira and Athrun here, have had their genetic make up altered and are stronger, faster, and more clever than a normal humans. They also don't get sick from dieses."**

"**So you are with the Earth Forces and you two are with ZAFT?" asked Quatre.**

"**No. Kira is a citizen of ORB, a neutral state, and a coordinator but he's a volunteer with the Earth Forces. He was the only one who could pilot the Strike successfully and we were constantly being attacked by ZAFT," said Muu.**

"**Fighting against your own people. That must be hard," said Trowa.**

"**It's is sort of. My parents are Naturals so I'm a First Generation coordinator. But I promised to protect my friends and the survivors of my colony Heliopolis, which was destroyed by ZAFT," said Kira. " But my colony being destroyed is nothing compared to what happened to the colony that started this war."**

"**What colony?" asked Quatre. He clutched his chest as he felt a wave of sadness and anger coming from the three men.**

"**Coordinators fled from Earth when the Naturals started to persecute them. In space, they created a group of colonies called the PLANTs where they lived. One colony was called Junius 7. It was an agricultural colony providing food for the other PLANTs. On Valentines Day, ship full of nuclear missiles destroyed the colony, killing everyone inside, including my mother. That is why I joined the war even though I hate it," said Athrun. **

"**Oh wow. How sad. Isn't it Eureka?" said a voice. The entire group turned to see a boy standing in front of the robot/car. A girl with blue hair and light purple eyes jumped out to it's cockpit.**

"**Yes. It seems that even their world is torn by war," said girl named Eureka.**

"**Whoa Rei! She could be your distant relative or something!" exclaimed Shinji.**

**Eureka and Rei stared at one another for a few seconds. Then Rei let out a small smile and Eureka did the same. Eureka looked at the others and said, "My name is Eureka. That's Renton and this is the Nirvash a LFO." **

"**So how you guys get here?" asked Kira.**

"**Well, we were fighting Anemone, who this girl who looks like Eureka but with long, pink hair, when this dragon thing came and made some kind of black hole. Anemone and her black Nirvash were sucked in first and then the black hole turned red and sucked us in. We were spinning around in the portal and then we were spit out here. We saw you guys in trouble so we came to help," explained Renton. "It was really weird."**

"**Well that's not as weird as ours," said Duo. "See, it all started when we were fixing our Gundams when…"**

**_Flashback_ ( the GW boys may be a little OOC)**

"**Heero!" said a familiar high pitched voice. All five pilots cringed and thought the same thing:**

'**How does she keep finding us!'**

**They turned to see Relena walking to them wearing all pink as usual but the only think off about her was that she had an empty gaze in her eyes and was carrying a bundle.**

"**Relena, why are you here? And what is that you carrying?" asked Heero.**

"**I'm here to show you this," she uncovered the bundle to show a sleeping baby with white hair.**

"**Why are you showing it to Heero?" asked Wufei.**

"**Because this baby is Heero's child," she said simply. This made Heero turn white as a sheet and his eyes were wide. The other pilots stuttered to say something but couldn't.**

**Finally Duo spoke and started to pat Heero on the back, "Heh, heh. Congrats Hee-chan. I bet you'll make a great father!"**

"**But he _can't_ be mine!" cried Heero.**

" **I expected more from you Yuy. You need to take responsibly for your actions," said Wufei.**

"**No, no! You've got it all wrong! He can't be mine because I never…err I'm still a… well you know!" said a very flustered Heero.**

"**Oh…We understand. Well Relena, I guess the baby isn't his. I hope you find the father," said Quatre. He and the others turned to walk back to the Gundams when a new voice, low and raspy, came from behind them.**

"**You all think you very clever don't you?"**

**They quickly turned around to see Relena still standing there with her eyes in shadow and dark evil aura around her.**

"**I told you someone who wore all pink had to be evil!" cried Duo.**

"**You fool! The girl is just my puppet!" said the voice.**

"**Where are you?" asked Wufei.**

"**I think it's coming from the baby," said Trowa.**

**The baby turned it head to face them and opened it eyes. They were pink. "It's good that you figured it out but it's too late!"**

"**What did you do to Relena?" asked Quatre.**

"**I have a hold on her soul and I have complete control over her. My next target was Heero but you had to mess things up! Now you will die!"**

"**And who's going to kill us? You?" scoffed Duo.**

"**No. I will!" said a woman's voice and a great wind was swirling around the hanger.**

"**Who is that?" asked Heero. A woman appeared wearing a loose looking kimono and was standing on a giant feather. She had a fan in her hand.(2)**

"**Who I am is none of your concern since you will die soon!" she said a hold up her fan. "Dance of blades!" Multiple wind shaped blades came flying to the five boys and they leapt out of the way. The blades went through the solid steel wall behind them.**

"**Holy crap!" cried Duo. The woman looked agitated. **

"**Stay still will you!" she yelled. "This next one will surely kill you! Dance of the Dra-"**

"**Stop! You are not to kill them yet," said a girl's soft voice. The boys look to see a little girl dressed in all white with white hair and carrying a mirror.(3)**

"**And why not?"**

"**They have other uses for the master. Now get the girl and the baby and let's go."**

"**Hmph! Fine." She lowered her feather and Relena and the girl got on it.**

"**Let's go. I'm tired," said the baby.**

**The little girl lifted her mirror and pointed to the wall. A beam of light shot out of the mirror and created a vortex that sucked in the five boys and their mobile suits. **

_**End flashback**_

"**And that's how we got here," said Duo.**

"**We saw that you were fighting robots that wouldn't die and we decide to help," said Quatre.**

"**Oh. And all this time I thought Pride was talking about my group coming to this world," said Athrun. 'I wonder what they are doing now?' he thought. **

**_In a different city and world_**

"**AHHH! Stop this crazy thing!" cried Nicol. He, Yzak, and Dearka were in the back seat of a black sedan that was being driven (wildly) by an Android girl with short red hair and was wearing all black. Behind them, a giant black robot was fighting another robot.(4)**

**The girl turned and said in monotone, "Do not worry. This car is not crazy."**

"**He wasn't talking about the car you crazy woman!" yelled Yzak.**

_**Back to Athrun**_

'**I'm sure they're just fine!' he thought.**

**Maya heard a beeping in her pocket. She took the small computer out and looked at the screen. She gasped and said, "The MAGI have detected and angel! And it's in Outer space!"(5)**

"**In space!" she cried. She looked at the screen and saw a winged being of light.**

'**So it is you Arael,' thought Kaworu.**

"**Okay. Will anyone explain to us why angels are a bad thing?" asked Duo.**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Oh my gosh! 19 pages! This is the longest I have ever written for any of my fics! No wonder my fingers feel like falling off! The next chapter is called Sci-fi Story Ch. 2 part 3.**

**(1): In the movie EOE, Asuka throws one the MP Evas into what seems to be a apartment building. So I guessed that some employees live in the Geofront. **

**(2) and (3): I wonder why they are there? Any guesses who they are?**

**(4): A little snippet of what is going to happen in a Pilot's Adventure part 1. Anyone think I should change the name of their chapters? Also, what anime you think they are in?**

**(5): And yes this the episode: Don't Be in NGE. I wonder if it will have a different outcome because of the appearance of more characters? What do you think should happen?**

**Also what world should Kira and everyone next: FLCL or IGPX? Tell me in your reviews!**

**And here's the stars list for this and the last chapter.**

_**32 stars of Heaven**_

**_Teni Star of Majesty: _Heero Yuy**

**_Tenkan Star of Idleness: _Kaworu Nagisa**

**_Tenkou Clever Star:_ Duo Maxwell**

_**72 stars of Earth**_

**_Chiyu The Brave Star: _Misato Katsuragi **

**_Chikyu The Intelligent Star:_ Ritsuko Akagi**

**_Chisa The Aiding Star:_ Maya Ibuki**

**_Chiyu The Helpful Star:_ Makoto Hyuuga**

**_Chii the Peculiar Star: _Shigeru Aoba**

**_Chizen The Silent Star: _Trowa Barton**

**_Chisu the Mathematic Star: _Quatre R. Winner**

**_Chiri The Star of Justice: _Chang Wufei**

**_Chihi The Flying Star:_ Renton**

**_Chisatsu The Searching Star:_ Eureka**

**_Chisyun The_ _Elegant Star:_ Strike, Aegis, Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Altron Gundam. The Nirvash. (starting to see the pattern here?)**


	6. SciFi's Story Ch2 pt3: Vespas are Kewl!

**Nice: Well I'm back for part three of Sci-Fi Story Chapter 3! I want to thank all of my reviewers and those who just read it but didn't review. I really hope that all of you liked the last part because it only going to get better! Here's the disclaimer, warning and the recap!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Warning: This chapter contains some foul language and OOCness.**

**Recap: _ After a fight with Pride and Sloth, Kira and the others prepare to fight the EVA Series. Asuka hates them because she feels like she's being replaced. During the fight with the MP Evas, they realize that the EVAs just won't die. Then they get unexpected help from the Gundam Wing boys and Renton and Eureka and their robots. After the new arrivals tell the others how they got there, The MAGI detect an Angel in outer space…_**

**Sci-fi Story Ch.2 part 3**

"**So what you're saying is that these angel things are attacking you to punish mankind because you guys decided to play God 15 years ago?" asked Heero.**

**He, the rest of the GW boys, and Renton and Eureka were being briefed on the bridge by Misato and Ritsuko about the angels and Second Impact. The bridge bunnies were rapidly gathering information about the new threat. Muu and Kaworu were there helping out Maya and Makoto with the scans of the angel.**

"**Yes and as a result, Second Impact happened. In the months following, the world was at war and half of the population of Earth was killed," said Ritsuko as she was typing data into the MAGI.**

"**And these angels want to start a Third Impact? How?" asked Wufei.**

"**To do so, they must join with Adam, the 1st angel. The one who started all this," said Misato.**

"**Do you guys need any help with fighting this angel? The Nirvash could try to get in a close range and attack it," suggested Renton.**

"**Our Gundams can fly as well. We have a better chance of leveling the playing field and eliminating it," stated Quatre. **

"**That would work, under normal conditions, but Angels have a defense barrier called an AT Field," said Misato.**

"**A what?" asked Duo.**

"**It stops all normal assault weapons from attacking it. Only EVAs and sometimes N2 mines can stop or slow down an angel," said Ritsuko.**

"**What's an N2 mine?" asked Heero.**

"**It stands for Non-Nuclear mine. It has all the power of a nuclear bomb but with out the nuclear fallout."**

"**I fear the damage OZ could do the colonies with that kind of weapon," said Quatre.**

"**But anyways, we want you on stand by with Asuka along with Kira, Athrun, and Muu while Shinji and Rei deal with the angel," said Ritsuko.**

"**Have you told Asuka that you put her on stand by?" asked Misato. "She's going to be pissed."**

"**It can't be helped. She disregarded orders when we fought the Eva series and her sync ratio has been dropping. We can not have her run recklessly anymore!"**

"**Fine," said Misato. She turned to the others and said, "I'll show you to the launch pads. This way." She walked out of the control room and down the hall to the elevators with the other following.**

_**At the launch bay.**_

**Asuka stood in front of her Eva staring it. She didn't notice that she had a few people watching her in the shadows.**

"**Is that the girl?" asked Sloth.**

"**Yes. She'll do nicely with holding them back here and we get to destroy a few stars as well," said Pride. **

"**How fragile the human mind is. It's so easy to destroy… when you have a few godly beings on your side," mused Sloth. "So, did you get what the master wanted?"**

"**Yes. It wasn't too hard. Just a couple hundred guards were killed to get to the rest of them," smirked Pride.**

"**Such a small number. You could've did so much more carnage."**

"**Oh well. It seems that the show is about to start. Let's go get a better seat to the girl's self destruction."**

**The two homunculi chuckled and disappeared.**

_**Back to Asuka**_

**Asuka began speaking to her EVA. "You're my doll. And you're suppose to do whatever I tell you to without arguing, do you understand?" she said aloud pointing to the red Eva, "Why does a weapon need a mind anyway? It just causes more trouble. Anyway, you've got to obey all of my orders, do you hear?" the Eva was silent, "Oh, this is stupid..."**

**Kira and Athrun heard the one-sided conversation. Kira spoke to Athrun over the comm. link. "I said it before and I'll say it again. Control. Issues."**

"**Ditto. But she might fear losing control over her life," said Athrun.**

"**That is true. But why would she fear it?"**

"**Some past trauma?"**

**Their conversation stopped they heard the elevator coming down.**

**The elevator doors opened and Misato and the others walk out. Asuka glared at them as they neared her.**

"**Asuka! You're supposed to be in your Eva now, not talking to it!" scolded Misato.**

"**Whatever. I needed to get out of the plug. The smell of the LCL was making me sick. I'll get back in it now," she said walking to the Eva.**

"**That girl really needs to respect people, especially her superiors," said Heero.**

"…" **agreed Trowa.**

"**Her pride was hurt in the last few battles and she knows this might be her last chance, so she's trying not to show how scared she is that she might lose her Eva. She grew up with it so it's a part of her. Do you understand that feeling?" asked Misato.**

**The pilots' empathies with her on that one as they remember their own Gundams and LFOs.**

**They soon depart for their mechas and get ready for their instructions. Soon, Misato's voice was heard.**

"**Units 00 and 01 will go to the surface and wait until the target shows any movement. Unit 02 will back up Unit 00 and-"**

"**What! I have to be back up to that doll!" raged Asuka. **

**Rei's voice was heard, "I am not a doll."**

"**I bet if Commander Ikari told you to kill yourself you would, wouldn't you?"**

"**Yes I would."**

"**Will you two be quiet while we finish explaining the plan!" said Ritsuko. The two girls went silent as Misato explained the plan.**

"**Now Unit 01 will go up first, okay? Launch Unit 01 now!" ordered Misato. After a few seconds Unit 01 didn't launch. "What the…Shinji! What's going on?"**

"**I-I don't know! The Eva won't move!" cried Shinji.**

"**Well if the Invincible Third Child can't go, I'll go! Eva 02, launch now!" said Asuka and she shot up to the surface.**

"**Asuka! Get back here!" yelled Ritsuko angrly. **

"**Just let her lead. And launch Rei as back up. The rest will wait in other parts of the city," said Misato quietly.**

"**If she screws this up, I'll have to use Nagisa pilot Unit 02!" Kaworu slightly flinched at this.**

"**So it's her last chance then?" asked Kira over the radio.**

"**Yes. We'll leave her behind here when we leave," said Ritsuko.**

**Misato turned to Hyuuga. "Find out why Unit 01 wouldn't launch!"**

_**On the surface (The Beast is played)**_

**It had started to rain in Tokyo-3 and because of the cloud cover you couldn't see the angel. Unit 02 was standing there with a giant rifle in its hands. Unit 00 was a few blocks away with an even bigger gun and was using it heat waves to carefully aim for it. The Gundams and the Nirvash were in different parts of the city, waiting to see what these 'angels' can do.**

'**Okay Asuka, no messing up or you won't be able to pilot anymore!' she said to herself. "Hey you angel! Come down here fight!" she yelled to it. Suddenly, a white light shot through the clouds and shone on Unit 02. "What the hell?"**

_**Hallelujah Chorus is played**_

"**What's that!" exclaimed Kira as he saw the beam of light.**

"**Maybe it's a beam weapon?" asked Duo as he looked in awe.**

**Quatre let out cry. "Ahhh! It's trying to get in to her head! I can feel it!"**

"**What?" asked Athrun.**

"**Quatre is an empath. He feels other people's emotions," said Trowa with concern.**

"**He's right Sempai! Mental contamination is imminent!" said Maya as she looked at her computer screen.**

"**It's attacking her ego-borderline. Do angels understand our minds that well?" said Ritsuko.**

**Asuka aimed her gun to the sky, "Damn you!" she yelled as she fired at the angel. The shots missed and came back down hitting different parts of the city.**

"**The positron beam isn't working. It's too far away," stated Aoba.**

"**Grrr…Is Unit 01 ready to launch yet?" asked Misato.**

"**Someone has put a lock on its systems Major," said Hyuuga.**

"**What? Who?" **

"**I did," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Gendo and Kozo watching the situation. "It's too dangerous to use Unit 01."**

'**How did they get back so fast!' thought Ritsuko. Asuka's screams brought her back to the situation.**

"**What is that beam made of?" asked Misato.**

"**It's similar to an AT field," said Hyuuga.**

"**The mental contamination is crossing her ego-borderline!" cried Maya.**

_**Back to the battle**_

**Quatre clutched his head. "I-it's gone into h-her head…augh…all of her emotions…it hurts! I-I've never felt this before! Allah, it hurts!"**

**Eureka groaned in pain. "Eureka! Are you okay?" asked Renton. "My head hurts a little too," she said softly. **

"**No! Don't come in me!" cried Asuka.**

_**Strangled**_

"**No!"**

_**Hatred**_

"**Ah!"**

_**Shame**_

"**Ahhh!"**

_**Invader**_

"**Get out of my head! It's invading my mind!"**

"**We've got to help her!" cried Kira in horror as he saw Unit 02 struggle in pain.**

"**That's right! Quat's in trouble too!" said Duo.**

"**We've got to get Asuka out of there immediately! Her mind might get permanently damaged!" said Ritsuko.**

"**Asuka! Retreat now!" ordered Misato.**

"**N-no! I won't!" cried Asuka.**

"**That's an order Asuka!"**

"**I-I rather die then admit defeat!"**

"**Stupid girl! She'll die!" said Wufei.**

"**I'm going to go get her!" said Athrun. The Aegis moved forward to Unit 02 but was stopped by Wing Zero. "Do you want her to die?" said Athrun angrily.**

"**It would be foolish just to run into that beam. Remember, it attacks your mind and tries to pry into it. You'll just get caught too and it will start raping your mind as well," said Heero.**

"…**."**

"**Hey look! The blue haired girl is about to fire her gun!" said Renton. Rei was powering up her gun and fired. It shot through the sky and headed straight for the angel, only to be stopped by the angel's AT field.**

"**There wasn't enough energy left when it hit the target," said Aoba.**

"**That was at maximum output, too!" exclaimed Hyuuga.**

"**Is the LCL helping block the contamination?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**No! It's not even buffering it!" stated Maya.**

"**Switch to life support. Don't let it get any closer."**

**Heero looked up at the sky and then back to Asuka. He spread Wing Zeros wings and took flight.**

"**Hee-chan! Where are you going?" asked Duo.**

"**I'm going to get a better shot at it," he said simply and lifted his gun. He locked on to the angel and fired. The clouds parted a little as the powerful beam shot to the angel. It hit it's AT field and it looked like it was going to break it but then it dissipated. The angel retaliated by sending another beam of light to Wing Zero. The winged Gundam was in gulfed in the light and fell to the ground.**

"**Heero!" cried his three comrades as the gundam hit the ground. Heero gritted his teeth as he felt the angel push into his head.**

"**Mental contamination in Wing Zero's pilot as well!" cried Maya.**

_**Worthy is the Lamb is played**_

_**Lost childhood**_

**Odin Lowe is teaching a young Heero how to be a killer.**

_**Murder**_

**An image of a little girl and her dog appear in his head.**

_**Terrorist**_

**The image changes to Heero blowing up an OZ base and one it's mobile suits hits the little girl's apartment. Heero tries not to cry out.**

_**War**_

**Wing Zero is destroying enemy mobile suits.**

_**Mistake**_

**Heero kills the peacemakers on Earth thinking that they are OZ commanders.**

_**Enemy**_

**A picture of Treize appears in his head.**

_**Rival**_

**A smirking Zechs is shown.**

**_Comrades and friends_**

**Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are shown. Each of them waving at him. Then the scene turns into mutilated versions of them laying on the ground.**

"**Ugh…no…stop. Stop showing me things!" growled Heero as he tried to block out the angel.**

"**Heero! Get out of there!" cried Duo.**

**Asuka wasn't doing any better than Heero. The angel was growing impatient.**

_**Pain**_

_**Stepmother**_

_**Pain**_

_**Insanity**_

_**Pain**_

_**Pain**_

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

"**No!"**

_**Death**_

"**No!"**

**Asuka's mother was heard, _"Asuka dear, come to heaven with me. Hahaha!"_**

"**No! Stop uncovering those things! I wanted them buried! I don't want that memory anymore! Please stop this _NOW_!" her voice starts to plead now, "My mind…it's defiling my mind. Kaji…help me…" Then Unit 02 shut down.**

"**Ah! Unit 02 as ceased activation!" cried Aoba. "Life support system has crashed!"**

"**Both pilots have enter a danger zone!" exclaimed Hyuuga. Heero struggled in inside the cockpit. Asuka was curled into a ball in Unit 02. Finally, Heero had enough.**

"**I…I want you to stay out!" he yelled and with a burst of energy, Wing Zero was able to get out of the beam. The gundam fell back wards and landed with a thud. Deathscythe and the Strike went over to the fallen gundam but were stopped by Ritsuko's voice.**

"**No! Stop! If you get too close you might get contaminated also!"**

"**But, what if he's hurt? He could be dieing and we're just out here doing nothing!" said Duo angrily.**

"**He's right! If we wait any longer, he and Asuka could die! And Quatre and Eureka feel their pain! So they could be hurt too by this!" cried Shinji.**

"**That is true. Rei, go to the Dogma and get the Lance," ordered Gendo.**

"**The lance? What's that?" asked Wufei.**

**Unit 00 went down an elevator to Terminal Dogma. It crossed the giant tank of LCL to an Angel that was hanging on a cross with a spear in its side. Unit 00 grabbed the spear and pulled it out. Unit 00 then went back to the surface with the Lance.**

"**So that's the Lance? What that's going to do to it if high powered guns couldn't?" asked Duo.**

"**Unit 00 is in position to throw the Lance," said Aoba.**

"**Target is sighted. Countdown to throw: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," said Hyuuga.**

**Rei threw the Lance into the sky and it completely parted the clouds. It headed straight to the angel and destroyed it.**

"**What power!" said Trowa. Duo gasped at the sparkling light that used to be the angel.**

"**Angel has now been annihilated," said Aoba.**

"**Unit 02 has been released," said Maya.**

"**The Lance has now reached lunar orbit. We cannot retrieve it," said Hyuuga. **

"**What's the status report on Asuka and Heero?" asked Misato.**

"**The scan shows that they are alive. They will be put in quarantine," said Maya.**

**Deathscythe's cockpit opened and Duo jumped out. Kira did the same. They went over to Wing Zero to check up on Heero.**

"**Heero are you awake in there?" called Duo. The hatch opened and Heero pulled himself out gasping.**

**Kira reached him first. "Hey! Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. Just give me a few hundred aspirin for this headache and I'll be fine," he said with his normal monotone.**

"**Did Yuy just crack a joke?" asked Wufei as he walked over to them. Trowa, who was carrying Quatre was behind him with Renton, Athrun, and Eureka following.**

"**That fight was kinda scary," said Renton. Then he looked over to Unit 02. "Do you think that Asuka is okay? She hasn't come out yet." Just then the entry plug ejected and opened, the LCL poured out of it.**

**Athrun wrinkled his nose, "Is it just me or does that LCL stuff smells like blood?"**

"**It's not just you. I wonder what it is made of?" said Trowa. Suddenly, people in hazmat suits came to them surrounded them.**

"**We need you to all to step away from Mr. Yuy," said one of them.**

"**Why? He's not hurt," said Duo.**

"**He has made mental contact with an angel. We must take him and the Second Child in to quarantine to make sure there are no after effects." He walked to Heero. "If you would follow me. I'll show you where we will keep you…."**

_**Later**_

"**Some contamination ward," said Kira dryly as he plucked at the warning tape.**

**They were on top a roof where the hazmat team put Asuka and Heero. The contamination ward was just some warning tape that surrounded them. Asuka was on one side of roof and Heero was on the other.**

"**So Heero feel any different? Like sprouting two heads or something?" joked Duo.**

"**Shut up baka," said Heero as he sat in the middle. He was glaring at the rest of them.**

"**So that was an angel…I wonder what was its name," said Quatre.**

"**Huh? Its name?" asked Renton.**

"**Its name was Arael," said a voice behind them. They saw Kaworu walking to them.**

"**Arael? That's its name?" asked Kira.**

" **Yes. It was the Angel of the birds and according to legend it was the angel that brought visions from God.(1)" continued Kaworu.**

"**It that what it did to you? It showed you things?" asked Wufei.**

"**Yes," said Heero curtly.**

"**Most likely it showed you and Asuka past memories that you had buried into your minds. Am I correct? Bad memories?" asked Kaworu.**

"…**." said Heero as he remembered all of the things the angel showed him.**

"**Well it seems Heero is doing better that Asuka. I haven't heard her say a word since they brought her up here," said Kira glancing at the red head as she watched her Eva gown down the elevator. He saw Shinji go up to her but she yelled something to him and he backed off. 'What was that about?' he wondered.**

"**I hope can leave soon. I'm starting to dislike this place," said Trowa.**

_**Not too far away**_

"**So the girl and the Perfect Solider survived the Angel attack. How unfortunate," said Sloth as they observed the group.**

"**Hopefully, it mentally scarred and hindered them for awhile," said Pride. **

"**They'll head for the next place soon. Maybe the others there can slow them down so they'll miss meeting her."**

"**Yeah, but for now let us go tell the master what has happened."**

_**Later**_

**After Asuka and Heero were given the all clear by the scientists at NERV, they had all met up in NERV's cafeteria to discuss their next plan of action.**

"**Why is my father back so soon? Weren't they going to Germany?" asked Shinji.**

"**They might've realized the message was fake and came back to stop us," said Kira.**

"**Yes. They must have some kind of plan to keep us from leaving and might hurt us to stop us," said Ritsuko.**

"**Then I suggest we stay in groups so no one is by themselves," said Muu.**

"**That's a great idea! Okay, me, Ritsuko, and Muu are a group," said Misato. "And Renton, you, Eureka and Kaworu are one."**

"**Sure," said Renton.**

"**Rei, Shinji, and Asuka."**

"**Fine, but I won't like it," pouted Asuka.**

"**Athrun, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei will be our group of four.**

"**Good, No weak women to protect," said Wufei.**

"**Hey!" said most of the girls.**

"**Aoba, Hyuuga, and Maya," continued Misato.**

'**But, I wanted to be with Sempai,' thought Maya.**

"**And finally, Kira, Heero, and Duo."**

"**Hn," said Heero.**

"**What about your penguin Misato?" asked Kira.**

"**Penguin?" asked Quatre.**

"**There's a penguin here?" asked Trowa.**

**Just then, PenPen waddled to Misato's table. He climbed into a chair and grabbed for one of her unopened beers. He then jumped down, opened the can, and waddled back to the empty ice freezer he was staying in for the time being.**

"**Hey! Get your own beer!" cried Misato.**

**PenPen just warked back and entered the freezer.**

"**That had to be the most random thing that has ever happened to me," stated Duo.**

"**What kind of penguin drinks beer?" asked an astonished Wufei.**

"**Misato's penguin," said the entire NERV crew.**

"**I've never saw a penguin like that before," said Renton.**

" **That's PenPen, my roommate. He's a warm water penguin. I saved him a long time ago," said Misato after she sipped some of her beer.**

"**Hey, Dr. Akagi?" asked Duo. "Where's the restroom? I had like fifty sodas before getting transported here."**

"**We told you not to drink that many!" said Wufei and Quatre.**

"…**." said Trowa.**

"**That's a good idea Trowa. We should just let him suffer," said Heero with a smirk.**

"**You guys are so mean!" cried Duo.**

**Athrun nudged Muu in the arm. "Hey. How do they know what Trowa is saying?" he asked.**

"**I have no idea. Maybe there's some kind of sign that he uses to commutate with them," said Muu.**

"**Duo, the rest room is a few floors down. Just take the elevator. Since Kira and Heero are in your group, they should go with you," said Ritsuko.**

"**Thanks Doc! Let's go!" said Duo as he grabbed Heero and Kira and dragged them out of the cafeteria. He then he almost threw them into the elevator. He pressed a button with out thinking about it and then said, "I forgot to ask her what floor it was on."**

"**Great. Just great. We could end up lost in this place because of you," said Heero.**

"**Well, all we have to do is remember what floor the cafeteria is on and we can get back. You do remember the floor, right?" asked Kira.**

"**No…but we can just guess. It can't be that hard right?" said Duo as he leaned on the wall. But where he was leaning at was were the buttons were and he unknowingly pressed one.**

**The elevator's light turned red and picked up speed. The three pilots fell to the floor.**

"**What button did you press?" cried Heero and Kira. They looked over to the panel and saw that a red button was glowing and it said: T-Dogma. 20 seconds.**

_**NERV is played**_

"**What's T-Dogma?" asked Duo.**

"**Dunno. But we're about to find out," said Kira as the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened and reveled a lab. It had beakers of water and a table in the middle. There were bandages on the floor.**

"**Is this some kind of freaky hospital?" asked Duo as they walked into the lab.**

"**It's too weird to be one," said Heero.**

**Kira walked over to a giant door and opened it. It reveled a large dark room. 'What's in here?' he thought. He went into it and a light came on. What he saw made him gasp in fear. Duo and Heero heard him and went into the room. Kira was staring at one of the tanks that were in the room.**

"**Hey what's wrong?" asked Heero. Kira pointed to the tank and Heero and Duo looked and gasped as well. The tank had Rei in it. But not just one but dozens. They all looked at the three pilots and let out soft giggles.**

"**I-Isn't that Rei?" said Duo.**

"**W-what is this? Are they clones?" said Kira.**

"**Why would they make clones of Rei? Or is the Rei that we met is a clone, too?" wondered Heero. Then the door on the other side the room opened and the three pilots quickly hid behind a giant piece of machinery. They heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room and stop in front of the tanks. The three pilots peered over to look at the new arrivals. Kira was shocked to see Pride and Sloth, looking at the tank of Reis, with their backs to them.**

_**The song changes to Hedgehog's Dilemma **_

"**Who are they? Do they work for NERV?" asked Duo.**

"**Those are the two people who have been trying to kill us! Why are they here?" said Kira. The two homunculi started to talk.**

"**So this is what the master wants? A bunch of soulless dolls? What can they do? I thought they were just spare parts for that Ayanami girl, not soldiers," said Sloth.**

"**These are the core for the Dummy Plug System. They must be viscous if they tore apart EVA Unit 03. Master wants them to pilot the mobile suits that Kagura and Kanna stole," replied Pride.**

"**Mobile suits? Why do they want mobile suits?" asked Kira quietly.**

"**Our enemy must be mobilizing a perfect army of soldiers to counter us and any other resistance that may have formed," said Heero.**

"**And now he wants me to hold them inside me and bring them to him," Sloth sighed, "I don't even know what that orange liquid is."**

"**It's LCL, Angel's blood. I don't understand why humans fill their lungs with that stuff instead of fresh oxygen," said Pride. "Now come on, we don't have all day."**

"**Ugh, fine," said a very disgusted Sloth as she turned into water and dove into the tank. A few minutes later, the wave of water came out, tinged orange and with the Reis floating inside.**

"**Good. Let's go back," said Pride and a black shadow covered them and they disappeared. The three pilots came out of their hiding places and looked at the now empty tank.**

"**Should we tell anyone what we found?" asked Duo.**

"**I don't know. Maybe they don't know that Rei has been cloned and they might not believe us when we tell them what we saw," said Kira.**

"**I think Ritsuko should know. She is the head scientist after all," said Heero.**

"**I agree. We should speak to her alone as soon as possible," said Kira.**

"**That's good, but can we leave now! This place is giving me the creeps!" cried Duo shivering.**

**_Later (Ritsuko's song is played)_**

**Kira, Heero and Duo finally made it back to cafeteria. The others were sitting around either talking or, in Rei's case, listening to others talk. Trowa was petting PenPen on the head. They spotted Ritsuko and quickly went over to her.**

"**Hey, you three sure took a long ti- Augh! What are you doing!" cried Ritsuko as Heero grabbed her and dragged her away. They went into an empty office and sat Ritsuko down. "What is your problem!"**

"**On our way to find the restroom, we accidentally pressed a button with the name T-Dogma on it. We found ourselves in a lab and in that lab do you know what we found?" asked Heero dangerously.**

**Ritsuko paled. 'They know! This is not good. What if they tell everyone!' she thought.**

"**Since you are silent, I'll tell you what we found. We found a room with a giant tank in it. Ya know, like the one's you would find in aquariums. But these were filled with and orange liquid and instead of fish inside it there was a person. Someone you know. Do you know who we are talking about here?" asked Duo.**

"**Yes. You saw the clones of Ayanami Rei," said Ritsuko.**

"**But why clone her? Is the Rei in the cafeteria a clone or the original? Does she know she's a clone?" asked Kira.**

"**I can't tell you why she was cloned, I'm sorry. That Rei in there is not the original version. That one is Rei II. And Rei knows that she can be replaced but she doesn't know who or what would replace her."**

"**What happened to the first Rei?" asked Duo.**

"**She was murdered," said Ritsuko.**

"**What? How!" said Kira.**

"**That's all I can tell you now. I can't tell you anymore because someone maybe listening," said Ritsuko.**

**Kira sighed. "Fine. But we will tell the others when the time is right. But for now, let's go back to the others. They might get suspicious."**

**The others agreed and they walked out of the room and back to the cafeteria. On the way there, Kira felt a burning in his pocket. He reached in it and pulled out the device that was in Athrun's Gundam. The hands on the clock device were slowly spinning. He stopped and looked at it.**

'**How did this get into my pocket? I know I didn't put it there,' he thought puzzled. He shrugged it off and put it back into his pocket. He hurried to catch the others.**

**Unknown to him, as he got close to the cafeteria, the hands were spinning faster.**

"**Hey, what were you guys doing?" asked Misato when they came into the cafeteria.**

"**They wanted to know more about NERV," said Ritsuko.**

"**Oh. I hope that didn't bore you guys," said Misato.**

"**It didn't. Actually, we learn-" But Kira didn't get to finish his sentence when the device opened up a portal behind him and sucked him in.**

"**What is that!" cried Shinji as he held on to a chair.**

"**That's the portal thingy that sent us here. I guess it's time to GOOOOO!" said Renton as he and the rest were sucked into the portal. The trip was short and soon they were blinded by a white light and shot out of the portal and onto the ground. They were on the side of a river near a bridge. **

**_The OOCness and randomness starts here. Barefoot in the park is played._**

"**Ow! That hurt! Why did it have to throw us so hard!" whined Asuka as she rubbed her butt.**

"**My heart! My soul! My…" cried Quatre as he rambled on.(2)**

"**Where did we land?" asked Muu.**

"**Mabase," said Kaworu.**

"**How did you know that? Are you psychic or something?" asked Duo.**

"**No. I can read," he said as he pointed to a sign saying: "Welcome to Mabase!" on it.**

"**Hey, where is Kira?" asked Athrun as he looked around for his friend. He heard someone's muffled speaking. "Is that you Kira? Where are you!"**

"**You all are standing on me!" said the muffled reply. They looked down and saw that they were sitting on Kira's crushed body. **

"**Oops, sorry Kira," was what some of them said. Kira got up and checked if anything was broken, then he looked around.**

"**This place looks, well normal and ordinary," he said.**

"**Hey guys. Where are our mechas?" asked Renton. Everyone froze.**

"**Oh crap! We left them there! Who knows what NERV and SEELE will do to them!" cried Maya.**

"**Nooo! My Gundam Deathscythe! It'll be dismantled," cried Duo.**

"**No it won't," said Heero flatly. He had his laptop out and was typing in it.**

"**How did you get that!" cried everyone.**

"**Well, this is my fourth laptop since my last three met _unfortunate accidents_," he said glaring and the other GW boys. "Anyway, our Gundams are in a forest outside of the city."**

"**And the EVA Units are there also," said Hyuuga who was looking at his own laptop.**

"**Where are you guys pulling out these laptops?" asked an astonished Shinji.**

**Hyuuga pushed up his glasses and they glistened as he smirked as he said, "Never underestimate the power of a computer wiz." **

"**We should get a better look at the town. There must be a reason for being sent here," said Wufei as he started walking to the bridge. As they reached it they looked at the landscape.**

"**You were right, Kira. It is normal," said Eureka.**

"**If you don't count the giant iron," said Rei.**

"**Giant iron? What giant iron?" asked Quatre. Rei pointed to the other side of the bridge to a giant iron on top a huge hill. Then steam came out of it.(3)**

"**I guess this place isn't normal," said Duo. Trowa nodded. Then Trowa heard a motor and turned to the sound. There was a yellow Vespa come straight toward Kira and Heero, who were near the road.**

"…**." warned Trowa.**

"**What did you say?" asked Aoba who was closer to him .**

**The Vespa got closer. He was surprised that they haven't heard it yet. "….!" said Trowa as he showed some panic.**

"**Okay man, you need to speak because I can't understand a damn thing you are saying," said Aoba with annoyance in his voice. The Vespa was almost there. He could see that a girl was driving it with a manic smile on. Her passenger was screaming at her to stop. _And none of the others noticed._ They were still talking about the giant iron. Trowa groaned at their stupidity. **

"**There is a Vespa heading to Heero and Kira!" He said a moment too late as the Vespa hit Kira and sent him flying into the air with a scream. This finally alerted the others. The Vespa was still headed for Heero, so he jumped out of the way, but the Vespa still ran over his leg. There was a loud crack of bones. Then the Vespa came to an abrupt stop, throwing the driver's passenger off of the Vespa.**

"**Kira!" cried Athrun as he ran to where his friend landed. He was about to turn him over when the driver ran over and cried, "Stop!"**

**Everyone looked at her. "Are you crazy! You just hit him and he could be dead!" they cried.**

"**My leg! My freaking leg!" cried Heero. "I'm going to kill you lady!"**

"**Suck it up spandex boy. I didn't hit you that hard," said the woman.**

"**You ran me over!"**

"**You did too!" cried everyone.**

**The woman ignored the people yelling at her and walked over to Kira and bent down. She roughly turned him over and looked at Kira's face. He was blue and had swirly eyes. The woman gasped and cried, "I've killed him! Oh no!"**

**Aoba looked at Trowa angrily, "This could've been avoided if you just spoke up!"**

**Trowa growled and yelled, " You himbo! I clearly said, 'There is a yellow Vespa heading to Heero and Kira!'" Then he turned to the others, " And I can't believe you guys didn't even hear the thing coming! The motor was loud enough , but also the passenger was screaming his freaking head off! What are you guys deaf or something!"**

**Mostly everyone was shocked to hear Trowa speak so much. Misato said, "WTF! I thought you were a mute or a mime or something. I think this is the first time I've heard you speak so much!"**

**Trowa was on the verge of ripping his hair out. "I AM NOT A FREAKING A MUTE OR MIME! I just don't see the point of talking when there's no need to!"**

"**Okay Trowa. Just chill," said Quatre as he tried to soothe his friend. **

"**This is all fine and dandy. But what about Kira! He's dead!" said Athrun.**

"**Oh yeah, he still is," said the woman. She roughly grabbed him by the face and said, "Come back to life!" As she smashed her lips to his. Everyone's, even Rei, Wufei, and Trowa's, eyes got wide as she did 'CPR' on Kira. Kira started to struggle under her 'kiss'. She was pulled off by the boy she riding with. Kira gasped for air and then grabbed his sides in pain.**

"**Haruko stop! What were you doing to him?" he said. The boy looked around twelve and was wearing a huge hat on his head.**

**Haruko looked at him and said, "I was gving him CPR."**

"**He wasn't even dead! He was just knocked out!"**

"**Coulda fooled me. He looked dead."**

**The boy sighed. He looked at the others and said, " Please excuse her, she's insane."**

"**Believe me. We can tell," said Wufei.**

"**I'm sorry that she hit your friend here. Please come to my house so we can find something for his pain," said the boy.**

"**Sure. Hey wait! Heero broke his leg! We completely forgot to help him!" said Duo. Then there was a loud cracking sound. They all turned to the sound and they turned green. Heero was helping himself. He was putting his bones back into place.**

"**Man! Go to a hospital!" cried Duo as he turned away.**

"**No. _crack _Time._ creak _Slows. _Crunch_ Everyone _pop_ down. _CRACK!_ Ahhh! All better! Now we can go," said Heero as he got up.**

"**That was sickening," said Rei.**

"**Ditto," said Shinji.**

"**I don't think I'll be able to eat anything for quite sometime," said Kaworu.**

"**That is one hardcore solider. I've never seen anyone do that before!" said Muu as he saw Heero walk over to them. He stopped in front of the boy.**

"**So what's your name kid?" he asked.**

"**Naota," he said trying to shake off the self-help Heero just did.**

"**So, does any thing out ordinary happen here, Naota?" asked Kira.**

"**Nope. Nothing ever happens here," he said.**

"**Nothing? Oh come on! You guys have a giant iron in your town! That is not normal!" said Ritsuko.**

"**That iron, is the Medical Mechanica plant," said Haruko with serious look on her face.**

"**So what do the people do there?" asked Kira.**

"**That plant isn't for people to work in. There are no windows or doors to get in or out."**

"**Anyway, it's there and all the adults were happy about it for some reason," said Naota.**

" **It's not from this world," Haruko looked the group over and also said, "And nether are you."**

'**How did she know!' they all thought. She walked up to Kira, Athrun and Muu. "You are from space and so are you five," she said pointing to the five other space boys. She smiled at them and said, "You guys remind me of the Sailor Senshi!"**

"**Huh? The who?" they said as Haruko tackled them and a dust cloud rose. Soon it settled and everyone bust out laughing.**

**Heero was Eternal Sailor Moon, Duo was Venus, Trowa was Jupiter, Quatre was Mercury, Wufei was Mars, Kira was Uranus, Athrun was Neptune and Muu was Pluto. (4) The boys were aghast at what they were wearing. Wufei took one look at himself and promptly fainted.**

"**Argh! Where'd my black go! And-and why is my hair down!" cried Duo has he ran a hand through his hair.**

"…**.!" said Trowa in anger.**

"**Your right! Let's kill her! This is so not my color!" said Quatre. Trowa stared at him for a moment and then just shook his head.**

"…**." sighed Trowa. "….."**

"**I am not missing the point here!"**

"**Ugh! Get this thing off!" cried Kira as he was trying to pull off the bow on the front.**

"**I'm so cold. How can anyone wear these things!" cried Athrun grabbing the skirt and trying to pull it down.**

"**Where are my clothes!" said Muu.**

**Heero said nothing. He looked over the clothes and saw all the pink ribbons and the white wings. 'Pink…' he thought. And then he subconsciously heard her voice, "HEERO!" This made him grab a piece of the costume and rip it off reveling his clothes underneath. "Hell. No. Now tell us about this Medical place so I can push this incident to the back of my mind," said Heero.**

**The others ripped off the costumes and found that their clothes were underneath them too. Duo was still crying over his undid hair.**

"**What about Wufei? Should we change him back?" asked Kira.**

"**Nah. He'll be fine," said Duo as he pulled a brush out of nowhere and started to brush his hair out.**

"**After all, it's going to be really funny when he wakes up. Don't you think?" asked Asuka.**

_**At the bakery**_

**They had reached the bakery safely and unharmed, well mostly. Trowa was dragging Wufei along the ground stating, "….." And the others silently agreed.**

**As they entered, they saw most of the bread was a day old and was hard.**

"**What kind of bakery doesn't make fresh bread everyday?" asked Duo.**

"**Apparently this one," said Athrun.**

"**Hey Naota!" said his father Kamon. He looked all the women in the room up and down. "Why are you bringing more beautiful women to into out lovely home, hmm? Wasn't Haruko-kun and Mamimi enough for you?"**

"**Oh please, spare me. Anyway these are some people that Haruko injured and they are staying here for a while," said Naota.**

"**Oh! That means you must tell Canti to make some more curry then."**

"**Who's Canti? His brother?" whispered Kira to the others.**

"**We're having curry again? We've had it almost ever other night!" cried Naota.**

"**Well, Haruko wanted it extra spicy tonight. She said the last ones were too bland."**

"**Those almost burned my tongue off!"**

"**Just go tell Canti."**

"**Fine," sighed Naota. He then turned to the others. "You guys can stay with my father and grandfather in here if you like. I'll be right back." And with that he walked out of the room. Trowa, who was still dragging Wufei, dropped Wufei into a sitting position on the floor.**

"…**.." said Trowa.**

"**He doesn't look heavy," said Heero.**

"**So, what are you guys doing in our quiet town?" asked Shigekuni.**

"**We are just traveling tourists," said Kira.**

" **Yeah. Something like that. So what's Haruko's purpose here?" asked Athrun.**

"**Oh, she's our live in maid," said Kamon.**

"**Isn't she a tad too young?" asked Misato.**

"**Nonsense! She's perfectly mature for her age!"**

"**But how old is she?"**

"**I really don't know."**

"**What! Okay do you at least know where she came from?" asked Asuka.**

"**Nope. We have no earthly idea," said both men. "But, she's really hot," added Kamon.**

"**Ugh, men," said Ritsuko.**

**Right then Naota came in with Haruko with a robot with a apron on following with a pot in its hand. It placed the pot on the table and opened to reveal a bright red curry. It put a ladle into it and started to serve to others.**

"**Ah, this looks great Canti. Good job!" said Haruko. Canti the robot rubbed the back of his head and left the room.**

"**That's Canti?" exclaimed everyone. The loud yell woke Wufei up.**

"**Ow…I had the weirdest dream. There was this crazy woman who put us in the skimpiest outfits known to man. Thank Nataku it was just that," said Wufei while he rubbed his eyes. But when he looked across the table he saw Haruko. She winked at him. "Ahhh! It's the crazy woman! That means.." He looked down at what he was wearing. He saw the sailor suit and started to hyperventilate. Wufei then promptly ripped to shreds to reveal his normal clothing. He sighed and then regained his normal composure. **

"**That was interesting," said Kamon as he and Shigekuni took a bite out the spicy curry and then quickly fainted.**

"**Took them long enough to eat it," said Haruko as she looked her two passed out employers. **

"**What did you do to them?" asked Naota.**

"**I had Canti put a knockout powder in the curry. I'm actually glad your friend there woke when he did and prevented you all from eating it," said Haruko.**

"**Why did you do that to them?" asked Kira.**

"**So they won't interfere on our conversation. You did want to talk to us, right?"**

"**Of course. We want to know how you know that we are not from here," said Heero.**

"**And where did that robot come from," asked Kira.**

"**You mean Canti? Oh he came out of Naota's head," said Haruko like it the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Excuse me? Out of his head?" asked Kaworu.**

"**Yep. Like this one is doing," she said yanking off Naota's hat to reveal tree horns. "Medical Mechanical robots come out of his head."**

"**You mean the iron place?" asked Duo.**

"**Uh huh. Canti was the first one to come out. And he's been with us every since."**

"**This defies all logic," said Wufei.**

"**And it's freaky," said Shinji.**

"**How did this happen?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**I hit him with my guitar and activated his N.O. portal," said Haruko. Everyone gave her a blank look.**

"**Okay, Let's pretend that I know that is," said Athrun.**

"**It allows physical objects to transport from one astronomically point to another," said Haruko.**

"**What! Is that why stuff comes out my head!" screamed Naota.**

"**Yep, that's why," said Haruko.**

"**Grrr…I'm going out for a while," said Naota and ran out of the room.**

"**Wow. He ran away just like Baka Shinji does," said Asuka.**

"**Hey!" retorted Shinji.**

"**Well you do!"**

**Kira looked at Haruko. "Aren't you going to go after him?"**

"**Don't worry. He'll be back. He probably went to the river to think," said Haruko.**

"**But he's twelve and it's almost dark! Aren't you the least bit worried?"**

**Haruko yawned. "Nope. Now," her face turned to one of complete seriousness, " I know you guys came from a different world and you are the pilots of those mechas outside of the city."**

"**How much do you know of this situation Miss Haruko?" asked Renton.**

"**For the past few days I've been sensing slight disturbances. Probably other people jumping from world to world."**

"**So we have more allies against this unknown evil? Well that's a relief," said Athrun.**

"**Do you know if they are good or not?" asked Heero.**

"**I don't know. My superiors have been telling me that in some of the evil in one world have been jumping to another or disappearing completely. I can ask them if they know or not," said Haruko.**

"**Those weird people with powers…" said Maya.**

"**Maybe they are planning something big with the other evil beings form other worlds," said Quatre.**

"**Haruko, I want to know how did you know where we were when you met us?" asked Kira.**

"**Remember when I told you I had been feeling some disturbances? Well today, I felt a big one and wanted to check it out. Just in case you were the evil ones," she replied.**

"**Also, have you noticed anyone strange here in Mabase lately? Someone out of place?" asked Kira.**

"**Someone strange? Only Amarao. But, he's strange for a different reason." Just then Haruko's bracelet started to clank a little. Her eyes grew wide and then she quickly said, "I need you to find Naota. He should be near the river under the bridge. I'll be there shortly, okay? You know way out." With that she ran up the stairs, leaving the others greatly confused.**

"**Okay. That was weird," said Kaworu.**

"**Did you any of you get the feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth?" asked Quatre.**

"**Yeah. I felt that, too. I wonder what's she's hiding?" wondered Muu.**

"**Well, anyway. Let's find the kid and ask him what he knows," said Duo as he got up from the table.**

_**Later**_

**The group walked down the street in to the middle of the town. Suddenly Kaworu stopped and said, " Uh, guys. She didn't tell us which bridge he was at."**

"**Well there can't be that many," said Kira. **

"**When we were walking to the bakery. I observed that there are at least three bridges," said Rei.**

"**Okay. That narrows it down then. We'll just spilt up and meet back here," said Kira.**

"**You don't that much time. Naota could be in deep trouble by then.," said a voice. It came from down a dark alley. Eight guns pointed down the alley.**

"**Identify yourself!" demanded Misato as she aimed her gun into the darkness. A figure started to walk out of the shadows. It was a man with red hair and thick eyebrows.**

'**Those…eyebrows," thought Heero and his eye twitched a little. 'Why in the hell does he have nori for eyebrows?'(5)**

"**Stand down. I mean you no harm," he said, "I am Commander Amarao of the Department of Interstellar Immigration."**

"**Amarao? Miss Haruko told us about you. She said you were strange," said Eureka.**

"**So you've met Haruko or how we know her as Raharu," said Amarao.**

"**Raharu? That's her name? Who is she really and what is she after?" asked Kira.**

"**She's after the Pirate King and she's using that boy to do it. She doesn't what worlds are destroyed while she's looking for him. Raharu is in love him."**

"**Just when you thought you knew a person," muttered Duo.**

"…**.." said Trowa.**

"**But now, someone other then the Pirate King is activating that boy's N.O. portal. I fear with will come out of his head because of it and what Raharu will do with it."**

"**Do you know which bridge Naota is at?" asked Kira.**

"**He's at the one you guys landed at when you got here. I hope you good luck," Amarao started to walk back into the shadows.**

"**So we can't trust Haruko or Raharu or whatever the hell her name is," said Wufei. " Who do we trust?"**

"**My space heart is telling me that man is sort of mixed up on Miss Haruko and her intentions," said Quatre.**

"**Your what?" asked Asuka.**

"**It's too long to explain to you now. We need to save Naota," said Quatre.**

"**He's right! Come on, this way!" cried Kira and they ran to the bridge. There was a light coming form under it and then something huge was growing out of it.**

"**What is that!" exclaimed Hyuuga. The thing was actually two giant robots.**

"**That must be coming out of Naota's head. We've gotta stop those things!" said Athrun.**

"**You won't be stopping anything if you are dead," said a woman's voice. They turned to see a woman with light green hair wearing a revealing red dress ,red heels and a strange silver snake arm bracelet sitting on the railing of bridge. "You see, my new master wants these MM robots and I plan on bringing them to him and getting all the credit for it, too."**

"**What is with all the hot chicks being evil!" cried Duo. The woman looked over him with a glare and said,**

"**I don't roll that way, little girl. I like men so back off!"**

**All would've been silent if it wasn't for the two emerging robots. Then there was a snicker and soon full blown laughter. The group was horrified to see Heero and Trowa laughing their heads off. They slowly inched away from the two pilots.**

"**I never thought I would see the day that Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton would actually laugh out loud and in public, too," said a very scared and astonished Wufei.**

"**It's not funny! How can people mistake me as a girl? I have a deep voice and I have a muscular build!" cried Duo.**

"**A lot girls are like that," said the woman. Duo screamed in frustration. **

"**Reina, stop teasing him like that or he might just attack you," said a voice that sounded like Kira's.**

"**That's sounds like me!" said Kira. Just then a man and what seemed to be another woman walked into view. The man, who looked like a teenager, was carrying a giant halberd and the apparent woman was carrying a giant sword.**

"**Grrr! I told you Bankotsu, I have this under control!" cried Reina angrily. The woman chuckled. "What's so funny Jakotsu!"**

"**You. I bet you've would've asked one those beautiful men over there on a date instead of killing them," said Jakotsu with a smirk. Reina blushed and growled.**

"**Hey Aoba, Maya. Bet you half a months pay that Jakotsu over there is a man," said Hyuuga.**

"**Deal!" said the both of them.**

**Jakotsu sauntered toward Kira and said, " This is the boy that our employer is worried about? Heh. He's kinda cute."**

"**Y-your employer?" asked Kira as he stared at the advancing 'woman'.**

"**Oh! And he has your voice too Bankotsu! It's just softer and more innocent."(6)**

"**Hey! I can help that I have a more mature voice!" cried Bankotsu childishly . "But I guess you like men like that, huh?"**

"**That and if there are strong too," said Jakotsu as 'she' looked over the group of pilots and scientists. "All of them are so hot! I bet they'll be even hotter covered in blood."**

"**What'd she say!" cried Athrun.**

"**That has to be the sickest thing I've ever heard," said green looking Trowa.**

"**Ditto," said Heero and Muu.**

" **I never knew there were people who were into that stuff!" said Shinji.**

"**Uh, Miss Jakotsu-" started Quatre but he was cut off by a angry yell.**

"**How dare you call me that! Don't compare me to those creatures, boy!" roared Jakotsu. **

"**That means that you're a man?" asked an astonished Kira.**

"**Of course I am! Now let's get down to business. I'll take of the boys Bankotsu, and you can look after those robots, and Reina can take care of the women," said Jakotsu as he brandished his sword. "Get ready Kira cutie! 'Cause here I come!" He swung the blade to Kira. Kira ducked out of the way but in the corner of his eye saw a flash of metal and got cut on the arm.**

"**Ow! How did I get hit? I dodged that!" cried Kira as he clutched his bleeding arm.**

"**It's a concealed sword," said Heero.**

"**A what?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**Basically, it's a bunch of swords folded on top of one another and when you swing it, they unfold and attack, like snake," said Quatre.**

"**There's no way to block it since you don't know where it will strike," said Heero. "Kira is doomed."**

**Jakotsu smirked. "Ah! You look even more beautiful in pain!"**

"**That is one crazy man," said Rei.**

"**Grrr…" growled Kira. 'Darn it! We need to stop them and stop those robot and save Naota!'**

"**Here I come- Augh!" cried Jakotsu as he was hit with a familiar yellow Vespa.**

**Haruko landed right in front of Kira and she had her guitar out. She had a manic look on her face. Canti landed right behind her holding Naota and a girl in a school uniform.**

"**Sorry girly-man. But Naota's N.O. is mine! And you can't hurt him or my new friends!" said Haruko. She turned to Canti. "Is he and Mamimi alright?"**

**The robot nodded. "Good. Now you know what to do!"**

**Canti put Mamimi on the ground and lifted the stunned Naota over his head.**

"**What is the stupid thing doing?" asked Reina.**

**Then a strange symbol appeared on Canti's screen and he 'ate' Naota.**

"**Ah! He just ate the kid!" exclaimed Duo.**

"**Just watch," said Haruko.**

**Canti turned red and launched in the air and dove to one of the robots. He punched it and the giant robot fell to the ground**

"**So when he absorbed Naota, he becomes a fighting machine," said Athrun.**

"**How are we going to fight the other one? We're to far from our EVAs and other types of robots and those people are going to attack us if we leave," said Shinji.**

**The other robot lurched toward the city's residential area. "He's going to hurt all of those people!" cried Renton.**

**Then the robot's arm was cut off and everyone looked to see the Strike attacking the robot.**

"**Uh, isn't that yours?" asked Bankotsu.**

"**Somebody left the Gundam running," said Duo.**

"**Who's piloting it!" cried Kira as the Strike started to rip the robot apart.**

"**No! We need that!" cried Reina.**

**Just as the robot was destroyed the voice speaker was turned on and the Gundam let out a loud "WARK!"**

"**That sounds familiar," said Misato.**

"**That's PenPen piloting that thing!" exclaimed Asuka.**

"**Who the heck is PenPen?" asked Haruko.**

"**The penguin? A bird is piloting a Gundam!" said Wufei.**

"**What have you been teaching him?" asked Ritsuko.**

"**Nothing. I wonder what he does when we're not there at home," said Misato.**

**Just then a cell phone rang. "Oops! It's mine sorry!" said Reina as she answered her cell, "Hello? Uh huh, Uh huh. Do we have to? Ugh, fine. Bye." She hung the phone. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu. We have to go. The Master wants us back there. He said to forget about the robots for now."**

"**Darn it! I wanted to fight some more!" whined Jakotsu. A black portal opened and the three bad guys stepped in front of it.**

"**Wait! Who are you! What do you want!" cried Kira.**

"**We're Bankotsu and Jakotsu of the Band of Seven," said Bankotsu.**

"**And I'm Reina of the Oracion Six. And we'll be back," added Reina.**

"**Wait for me to come back to you Kira cutie!" cried Jakotsu as they disappeared in to the black vortex.**

"**This place seems to make the villains weird," said Eureka.**

"**And other people as well. I mean, Trowa snapping, weird people who ride Vespas, commanders who wear nori for eyebrows, Heero and Trowa laughing, Wufei freaking out, strange men who look like women, a kid with portal in his head and a penguin who pilots giant robots," said Quatre. "This would call for some serious therapy."**

"**It must be some thing in the air or in the water," said Kira as he watched Canti kick the crud out of the remaining robot.**

**Just then a heavenly voice spoke from behind them and said, "Kira…you must be a hero and save everyone…just like many others are doing right now…they need you help…."**

**The group turned around and gasped at the being in front of them.**

"**You're a-"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Man, this one was longer than the last one. I hope you guys liked it. Now my readers you have a choice on which chapter is next! Will it be Spirit's Story, Fighter's Story or Pilot Adventure? Tell me what you want! Also, anybody wanna guess what Trowa was saying all those times I put dots instead of words?**

**(1): I got this from Wikipedia.**

**(2): Yes. I'm making fun of Quatre's Space Heart. It was hard not too!**

**(3): In the series FLCL. Steam always came out the plant right before some thing major happened.**

**(4): I saw this really funny fan picture using various Gundam pilots as Sailor Scouts and I felt I just had to do it and it's also foreshadowing some characters that will be coming soon.**

**(5): Nori is the seaweed that is used on sushi. That is what Amarao has for eyebrows.**

**(6): Bankotsu and Kira have the same voice actor. Should I do something with other characters that meet and have the same voice actors as well?**


	7. Pliot Adventure Ch1: Why are we here!

**Nice: Hiya folks! I know it's past the anniversary of the first posting of Anime Stars of Destiny! But still, I'm so happy! Almost all of my fics are a year old! YAY! And I should have some fan art for this story up soon, so check out my profile for it, okay?**

**Joey: Just get on with the story already!**

**N: Fine meaney! Okay, I know that Fighter's Story Chapter 2 was supposed to be posted but, when I reread the last chapter I noticed that my computer cut out the last part of it! And that I was missing the new Star info for that chapter as well, so instead of Fighters Story its Pilot Adventure! This chapter occurs while Sci-fi Story was going on and contains what the last chapter left out and it leads to Fighter's Story and Spirit Story which is coming after it.**

**J: So basically, this is a back story?**

**N: Kinda. So I hope you guys aren't mad. I also changed the genre because I realized that I can't write anything serious (like this story is supposed to be) without a whole lot of humor and comedy. So I hope you guys don't mind.**

**J: Just get on with the story!**

**N: Okay! Gosh! I don't any thing!**

**_Note: The first part is where we left off with Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka in the GITS world. _**

**On with the Fic! **

**Pilot Adventure Ch.1**

"**So you live in space and are a bunch of super humans?" said Togusa. The three pilots nodded. **

"**That's a load of crap. If what you are saying is true, then how did you get here?" asked Batou.**

"**It was this thingy that brought us here," said Nicol. He pulled out the portal/ clock device.**

"**It just looks like a pocket watch to me."**

"**It does. But that's what brought us here!" said Yzak.**

"**Yeah! Some person in black gave it to us and we were brought here," said Dearka.**

"**Did you say someone in black gave that to you?" said the Major.**

"**Yes. I couldn't tell if it was a he or she, but they gave it to us and told us to find a woman who was a cyborg and a cop," said Nicol. **

"**He told you to find me?" asked the Major.**

"**Wait. So you're a cyborg? You sure don't like one," said Dearka as he looked her up and down.**

"**This is a prosthetic body. I don't have a real one anymore."**

"**It looks so real! This technology would be great in our world," said Nicol.**

"**It would be great, but do you know anything about the people in black?" asked Yzak.**

"**Yes. There have been reports that a man in black and a woman in black have been killing people around the city. But, when we went back to check on the people who witnessed the killings, I found them dead in the same style as the victims," said Togusa. **

"'**The same style'? What do you mean?"**

"**The bodies were half eaten and there were teeth marks on the wounds. Others who seemed to put up a fight before they died had thin slash marks on them," said Major, "The witnesses said the woman had unnaturally long nails, so the slash marks came from her. Have you met them before?"**

"**We've only met one of the people in black, so we don't about them," said Nicol.**

"**Good use you are then. Major, should we lock them up in one our cells so they won't get killed like the other witnesses?" asked Batou.**

"**That's a good idea. Let's have one of the Tachikomas watch them," said the Major.**

"**Which one?"**

"**How about yours Batou? That one has such a personality. It will keep them company while we discuss this with the Chief."**

"**Good idea. Togusa, take them to Room 1253 and get them some new clothes and some food, then you can meet up with us."**

"**Yes ma'am. If you will come with me," he said to the three ZAFT pilots. He motioned them to the door. As soon as they were in the hallway, Dearka started to ask questions.**

"**What are these Tachikomas?" he asked.**

"**They are robot tanks with AI in them. They have their own personalities and are very talkative."**

"**How can robots have that? Won't that make them smarter that humans?" asked Yzak.**

"**Yes, but they're very smart already. And we don't worry about that too much; they're really loyal and caring. Here we are."**

**They had entered a room that had no windows but was still really well lit. There was a long boardroom table with chairs around it. It didn't really look like a cell at all, but a briefing room.**

"**Please get comfortable. The Tachikoma will be in here shortly with your clothes," he said. And with that he left. Yzak slumped in one of the chairs.**

"**It seems that he doesn't believe us," he said.**

"**But why? We're not _that _dangerous. And we didn't do anything to threaten them," said Nicol. **

"**Put it in their view Nicol. We just pop out of nowhere and in to their station and claimed to be from outer space but a different outer space than theirs. Would you believe us if we just popped out of nowhere, too?" asked Dearka.**

"**No. But why were we sent here in the first place? Why are we so special?" **

"**I don't know. But it's not a coincidence that we meet a man, um woman, whatever the hell that _thing_ was back on the ship was and the people in this world are fighting the people in black as well," said Yzak as he leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, "I feel that something bad is brewing somewhere and _we_ are somehow involved in it as well. And I don't like it, not one bit……"**

_**In another room**_

"**So Chief, what do you think? Are they lying?" asked the Major as she looked at the screen. The three pilots were being unknowingly watched and listened to by the Major, Batou, Chief Aramaki, and Togusa.**

"**It's hard to tell. From their conversation, it seems that they don't know why they are here and what's going on," he said. Then he turned to the Major, "When they leave, I want you to go with them. You too, Batou and Togusa."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, they said they were sent here and asked for your help, so I see why not. Batou and Togusa will be back up. And anyway, see this as a long vacation."**

"**Yeah, a vacation in a different world," muttered Batou.**

_**Elsewhere **_

**On a rooftop across from Section 9, stood two men. Both were wearing long black cloaks that had red clouds on them. The taller of the two had what looked like a huge wrapped sword on his back and had blue skin. The other had red windmill eyes that were staring into the building.**

"**Our targets are in there with that woman. It's seems Lust and Gluttony didn't get to kill her. I hate cleaning up after other people's messes, Kisame," said the man.**

"**Oh well, at least we'll get to have some fun with them instead of those two, Itachi," said Kisame, "Maybe you could see what Tsukuyomi does to people from another worlds, ne?"**

"**That's a good idea Kisame. Let's go and try it," said Itachi evilly.**

**And with that, both men disappeared.**

_**Back in the cell**_

**The door of the cell opened and a blue bug-like tank walked in.**

"**Hi! I'm here with your food and clothes!" it said cheerfully.**

"**Are you the Tachikoma?" asked Nicol.**

"**Yep! And you must be the space men!"**

"**Space men?" questioned Yzak.**

"**Yeah! You three are from space so that will make you space men!"**

"**My, aren't you cheerful," said Dearka dryly.**

"**Yes I am! Now here's your food and your new clothes! You guys stick out like a sore thumb in those weird clothes!" The perky Tachikoma turned around and opened its back. Inside were three steaming plates of food and three pairs of clothing.**

"**Uh, thanks?" said Nicol.**

"**No problem! If you guys need anything, I'm right out side of the door, okay? Bye, Bye now space men!" said the Tachikoma as it waved its claw around in a gesture of good bye. It walked out of the room and closed the door. The boys soon put on the clothes and were checking them out.**

"**That's something you don't see everyday," said Dearka as he looked down at the food that they were given. It was a simple stir fry and rice dish. "The food doesn't look poisoned."**

"**Good, because I haven't eaten since right before we attacked that ship," said Yzak as he picked up a fork and dug into the food. After a few bites, he suddenly stopped and stared ahead.**

"**Yzak, what's wrong?" asked Nicol as he and Dearka turned to face him. Their backs were to the back wall. **

"**Guys, the only way into this room is the door behind me, right?" he whispered as his face turned to one of fear.**

"**Yeah, why?" asked Dearka with worry lacing his words. He had never seen Yzak look so scared before.**

"**T-then how _did they get in here!" _he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and pointed behind them.**

**The other two boys quickly turned around to see Itachi and Kisame right behind them.**

"**Hi," said Kisame as he showed them his shark teeth.**

**The three boys launched themselves to the door, only to see Itachi blocking them.**

'**How did he do that?' thought Dearka.**

"**Tsk, tsk. Don't be so rude. I don't think that woman would've liked that you just ate and ran," he said.**

**They tried to back away but then bumped into Kisame. They were trapped.**

"**What do you want from us!?" demanded Nicol. **

**Itachi's eyes flashed red. "What I want is to test something, foolish little boy."**

"**Test what?" asked Yzak. Itachi turned to face him, he bore his eyes into Yzak's. Yzak could see that his eyes had little black commas in them that were spinning around slowly.**

"**A test to see if our abilities that we have in our world work in this one," said Itachi as his eyes turned into a pinwheel. He locked eyes with Yzak, who was starting to shake. **

'**What is up with his eyes? Why can't I look away?' he thought. He tried to break the staring contest that he had with Itachi.**

**Itachi smirked as he saw Yzak struggle. 'This boy has no idea. Well then, I guess I'll make him pay for his stupidity,' he thought. Itachi prepared to use Tsukuyomi when the door burst open.**

"**What!?" exclaimed Itachi as he broke the gaze. He turned to see a fist headed for his face. He blocked it and saw that it was the Major who had tried to punch him.**

"**I hate people who would attack a bunch of unarmed kids," she said as she pulled out her gun. Then she turned to the others, "What are you three standing there for? Run!"**

"**Oh yes, run. Hide. Fear me. It's your fear that I feed on as you run for you pathetic lives, like a coward. Just like my little brother."**

**In the FMA world, Sasuke sneezed.**

"**I'd rather be a coward and live to fight and be brave another day, than to be brave and foolish and die!" said Dearka as he pulled out a flash bomb and threw it on the ground. Itachi and Kisame covered their eyes. When the light was gone, the Major and the pilots were gone.**

"**And now the chase begins…" said Kisame as he and Itachi raced after them.**

_**Another part of the building**_

**The Major and pilots ran down the hallways, making sharp turns, trying to lose and confuse their pursuers. They were now on the stairwell leading the bottom floor.**

"**How did you know we were in trouble?" asked Nicol as he skipped a few steps.**

"**In that room there's a camera monitoring you guys and when I saw those two show up, I rushed to you as fast as I could," said the Major.**

"**You were spying on us?!" exclaimed Dearka.**

"**I didn't peak when you guys were dressing if that's what you're thinking!" said the Major.**

"**So what do we do now?" asked Yzak.**

"**We get out here for one. And then we'll leave this world with one of the Tachikomas, Batou, and Togusa."**

**They were on the first floor of the building and almost to the sliding front entrance when it opened to reveal Itachi and Kisame. Kisame was tapping foot impatiently and was looking his watch.**

"**It was about time you got here! We've been waiting for the past ten minutes!"**

"**How did you get down here so fast?! You were on the top floor!" exclaimed Major.**

"**Easy. We took the elevator," said Itachi simply. The three pilots face faulted.**

"**Why didn't we think of that? It would've saved time and we wouldn't have to run down 30 flights of stairs!" said Yzak as he slapped himself in the head.**

"**Yes that was kinda stupid of you. But we still would've caught you anyway, regardless." **

"**So why don't you just give up the game of cat and mouse and let us kill you. Or at least put up a good fight before we kill you," said Kisame as he bared his shark like teeth again.**

"**Why do you want to kill us?" asked the Major. 'I have to stall for time until reinforcements arrive,' she thought.**

"**We have orders to kill the 108 Stars and anyone else we choose."**

"**The what? Who are the 108 Stars?" asked Dearka.**

"**That would be you, oh Star of Bravery (1)," said Itachi.**

"**We're the 108 Stars?" asked Nicol.**

"**Part of them yes."**

"**So there's more?"**

"**Yes. Why do you think they are called 108 Stars? Just because it sounded cool?"**

"**They did that in Kill Bill (2)," muttered Major.**

"**What's Kill Bill?" asked Kisame.**

"**Oooh! I know that movie! It's one of the best pre- C.E. movies I ever saw!" exclaimed Yzak. Everyone stared at him and he coughed. "Sorry. Please continue."**

"**Where was I? Oh yeah, the explanation. The 108 Stars Destiny have the power to, well, change destiny. There are 36 heavenly stars and 72 earthly stars. You three," Itachi pointed to the three pilots, "are three Heavenly stars, while the woman is the Chief of all the earthly stars."**

"**Okay. One more question. Why are you telling us all of this?" asked Dearka.**

"**Our boss didn't want you to die without at least _knowing_ why we are about to _brutally_ kill you. If it was up to me, everyone in the entire building would've been already dead, in pieces, and on fire and I would've been torturing your four endlessly. And why am I talking so much?!" **

"**Yeah Itachi. That is a lot for you to say in one go," said Kisame. **

"**It must be the air. Anyway, enough talk! It's time to die!" Then he and Kisame rushed at them.**

"**Stay behind me!" cried the Major as she pulled out a gun. 'Where are you Batou?' she asked in her com link.**

'**We're almost there. ETA 30 seconds.'**

'**We don't have 30 seconds! Where's the Tachikoma?'**

**A new voice popped up. 'Right here!'**

**The Major looked up to see the blue tank land right in front of her. "Take this!" it said as it fired it guns. Itachi and Kisame ducked out of the way.**

"**What is that?!" exclaimed Kisame.**

"**You misters are under arrest!" it proclaimed. It then glanced to the Major. "Hop in ma'am!" It opened up its back and the Major climbed in.**

"**Hey! What about us?" exclaimed the three pilots. As soon as they said that a yellow spots car came to a screeching stop beside them. Batou rolled down the window.**

"**Stop standing there like some idiots and get in!" he yelled at them. They didn't need to be told twice. With the Tachikoma guarding them from the stunned and probably angry Itachi and Kisame, they ran to car and jumped in. They didn't get anytime to buckle up because as soon as Yzak closed the door, Batou floored it and sped down the road. Soon, they were out of sight.**

"**Darn it! How are we supposed to catch them now?" asked Kisame.**

"**Easy. We start running," said Itachi. Then a beeping sound came from his cloak. He pulled out a cell phone and looked at the message and frowned.**

"**What does it say?"**

"**The boss is calling us back. It also says that we must let those pilots go for now and we have a new job after we meet with the boss."**

"**But I wanted to go after those kids!"**

"**It's someone else's problem now," said Itachi as he pressed a few buttons on the phone. A portal appeared in front of them. "Let's go." And he and Kisame walked into the portal.**

_**Meanwhile**_

"**I'm gonna be sick," groaned Dearka. Batou's wild driving started to make the three ZAFT pilots sick and dizzy.**

"**Don't you get sick in this car!" exclaimed Togusa.**

**Nicol was too dizzy to see that the device in pocket hands was spinning. Suddenly the car and the Tachikoma weren't on the road anymore but were in a dark hole.**

"**What's going on?" asked the Tachikoma. The car and the tank spun around and around in the hole.**

"**This is just like last time!" cried Yzak. Then there was bright light that blinded them all. Then the light faded and they saw that they were a city of some sort. There were big colorful domes covering most of the city. The city surrounding the domes was rundown and dark. The sky was overcast and from were they were standing they saw a desert far away.**

"**What is this place? Gotham City?(3) asked Yzak.**

"**No this is Paradigm City. And what are you doing on my roof?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a man in black suit with black hair right behind him. Next to him was a pale red headed girl who was wearing a black dress and an old man dressed in a black butler's suit.**

'**What is with all the black?' thought Yzak.**

"**Roger," said the girl in a monotone voice, "They came out of a portal from the sky."**

"**They what?! That's ridiculous Dorothy! People just don't drop out of the sky," said Roger.**

"**Actually Master Roger, I saw them fall out of the sky too," said the Butler.**

"**Norman, you're agreeing with her?"**

"**Excuse us. We are most terribly sorry that we landed on your balcony and cause an intrusion. Let me introduce myself, my name is Nicol," said Nicol as he held out a hand.**

**Roger shook it. "I'm Roger Smith: The Negotiator. And welcome to Paradigm City: The City of Amnesia."**

_**At the Paradigm Corp.**_

**A phone rang in the office of Alex Rosewater. The aforementioned man answered it.**

"**Yes?"**

"**_They are here. You know what to do."_**

"**And this will allow me to capture and/or destroy the Big O?"**

"_**Yes."**_

"**Thank you for building this for me so quickly. I could've never finished it the way I was doing it."**

"**_It was my pleasure. Just get me the Android and the cyborg for payment."_**

"**It will be _my_ pleasure, Black Ghost." And with that he hung up.**

"**Soon Mr. Negotiator. Big O won't be the other Big in Paradigm. Ahahahaha!" cackled Alex and his laughter was heard all over the building.**

**Angel, who was just coming to work, heard the laugh and looked up. She sighed and muttered, "It's not even nine and he's already doing his evil laughter. That's it! No more coffee for him!"**

_**Back at Roger's**_

"**So forty years ago, something happened and every one in the city lost their memories?" asked Yzak.**

"**Yes. No one remembers what happened but some think it has to do with the robots called megadeuses that appear sometimes," said Roger.**

"**You seem more like a detective or a private eye, than a negotiator, Roger Smith," said the Major with a knowing smile.**

"**It seems that I do sometimes. But my job is needed very much in this city, especially when someone's lost memories cause monstrosities to appear." **

"**The giant robots?" said Nicol.**

"**Yes."**

"**How do you stop them?" asked Batou.**

"**Well I…" started Roger but then the building shook. "Norman! What's going on?"**

"**A megadeuse has appeared twenty blocks from us and is walking this way," said the butler as he looked out the window, "And a group of masked men our coming this way as well."**

"**Grr. Norman, protect our guests. Dorothy, I want you to help him. I'm going to stop the megadeuse," said Roger as he ran out on the balcony.**

"**How is he going to stop it?" asked Dearka.**

**Roger held out his watch and spoke into it. "Big O! Showtime!" Suddenly there was a rumbling underneath them. Outside a giant black robot rose out of the ground. Its hatch opened and Roger jumped in. Big O's eyes glowed and it started to walk to the other robot.**

"**Was that a megadeuse?" asked Nicol.**

"**Yes. That's Roger's megadeuse," said Dorothy as she and Norman pulled out a giant case. Norman opened it and pulled out a giant machine gun and threw it to Batou.**

"**You might need that. Here's one for The Major as well," he said as he pulled out another one. "But where is she?"**

"**What?!" exclaimed Togusa. The group looked at the balcony where Roger had summoned Big O. There she was climbing into the Tachikoma.**

"**Major! Where are you going?" asked Togusa.**

"**I'm giving Roger some back up, just in case. Keep your selves alive until I get back," she said and with that she and the Tachikoma followed the Big O.**

"**Well then, I guess you can use this Mr. Togusa," said Norman giving him the Major's gun. "Now Dorothy, I want you to escape in Master Roger's car with these young men okay?"**

"**But Roger told me to help you," said Dorothy.**

"**Yes. And you have helped me. These men will help me protect the building from those men. So, now I want you safe and these boys well keep you that way, right?"**

"**Oh yes, sir. Don't worry Miss Dorothy, we'll keep you safe and sound," said Dearka.**

"**Fine. But I'm driving," said Dorothy as she made her way to the door.**

_**Down the street**_

"**Why are you helping me?" asked Roger though the com link.**

"**It my sense of duty, I guess," said the Major. "So anything I need to be told before we fight this thing?"**

"**I won't know what to do until I see this…thing. What the?!"**

"**What?! What's wrong?"**

"**Look up ahead and tell me what you see."**

**The Major looked at the offending robot ahead of her. "No way! It looks like yours!"**

"**That means it a Big as well."**

**The megadeuse in front of them looked like it was made for underwater not land. A voice came out of it.**

"**We meet again, _Mr. Negotiator_," called out a voice filled with malice. Roger looked to the open cockpit of the unidentified Big to see Alex Rosewater.**

"**Rosewater! Why are you doing this?!" yelled Roger.**

"**I want to destroy this city and world and create it in my own image! But, I realized that I would need help and then I met the Master and he told me he would help me and built this megadeuse for me!"**

"**_Your_ master?" asked Roger. 'The great puppeteer of the city is a puppet as well. Then who's the grand director of this puppet show?' **

"**He must be talking about his leader. The pair I met in my world just called him 'The Boss' not master," said the Major.**

**Alex heard the Major's voice and said, "Thank you for bringing the cyborg with you as well. That saves me the trouble of going to find her."**

"**What do you want with me?" asked the Major.**

"**The one who built Big Fau for me wants you and the negotiator's android lover so he can study and dismantle you!"**

"**What?! That's insane! The Major and Dorothy are not things you can lock up and dissect!"**

"**I won't dissect them. But Black Ghost will!"**

"**So this Black Ghost is your 'master'?" asked Major.**

"**Oh no. He works for the master as well. And he wants as payment for building Big Fau and giving me the cyborg men who are on there way to your house for her."**

"**Well I'm sorry. I am not someone's science project!" cried the Major as she had the Tachikoma fire at Big Fau. The attack only knocked Big Fau back a little.**

"**Was that supposed the hurt?" taunted Alex.**

"**No. But this will!" yelled Roger as he punched Big Fau.**

"**Grr! You'll pay for that!"**

**And thus the "Big" fight had begun.**

_**Meanwhile**_

"**AHHH! Stop this crazy thing!" cried Nicol. He, Yzak, and Dearka were in the back seat of a black sedan that was being driven wildly by Dorothy. Behind them, Big O was fighting Big Fau.**

**Dorothy turned around and said in monotone, "Do not worry. This car is not crazy."**

"**He wasn't talking about the car, you crazy woman!" yelled Yzak. (4)**

"**Why are we driving _into_ the giant robot fight? Shouldn't we, hmm, I don't know, like _go the other way!_" cried Dearka.**

**Dorothy didn't answer but turned a sharp corner causing the three Zaft pilots to slam against the door.**

"**You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" exclaimed Yzak.**

"**Well, you three should buckle up. After all, everyone knows you should buckle up when you get into a car," said Dorothy.**

"**She has a point there. And I don't want to be a Nicol sandwich anymore," said Nicol as he buckled his middle seat. The others followed his example.**

"**See? Now was that so hard?" asked Dorothy with a very slight mocking in her voice.**

"**Was that sarcasm?" asked Dearka.**

"**Maybe. For now we need to get to a good spot," said Dorothy.**

"**A spot for what?"**

"**A spot just in case Roger needs me to help him."**

"**Why do you need to- Hey watch out!" cried Yzak. In the middle of the road was a man in a black and white striped suit and was wearing a hat that through his face into shadow. Dorothy swerved out of the way and screeched to a stop. She looked at the man for second and then her face showed slight surprise. Dorothy then stepped out of the car. She glanced into to the pilots and said, "Stay in here unless you sense that you are in danger. Then, if you are, run, this guy is not someone you can just fight with." And with that she left and slowly walked to the man.**

"**I thought Big Duo Inferno killed you Alan Gabriel," said Dorothy as she glared at the smirking man.**

"**Ah yes, I was! I was part of the dead, and was about to be put into the Inferno for all of time and then some. But then, this shadow came and gave a proposal. If I worked for him. Killed for him, I'll get my life back. So naturally, I took it. And now, I'm gonna kill you and those three pilots! Ahahahaha!" proclaimed Alan as his arm turned into a drill and he charged to Dorothy, cackling the entire time. Dorothy got ready to fight him when, suddenly he was punched in the face by a green haired robot girl. The punch made him fly into the side of a building. Alan dusted him self off and with rage lacing his voice, "Who dares to stop me from killing that Android!?"**

**The robot girl activated her jets and flew up into the air. Next to her appeared a little girl wearing a black dress with and black cape and had long blond hair. The little girl snickered and said, "Aww. Is the funny looking clown man mad that he got sucker punched by a girl?"**

"**Who are you!?"**

"**Tsk, tsk. Don't be so rude. If you must know, I am the Vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell and this is my Ministra Magi, Chachamaru Karakuri. And we are here to kick you butt!"**

"**You're a vampire? Hahaha! Go home and play with you dollies little girl. The grown ups are talking," sneered Alan.**

**Evangeline gave him an evil smile and said in sweet, childish voice, "But, sir, I _am_ playing with my dolly and my dolly going to kick your ass! Go Chachamaru!"**

"**As you wish, master," replied the robot as flew back down to Alan. Alan activated his drill hand again and attacked Chachamaru in the face. Sparks flew but not a dent was made.**

"**What are you made of?" cried Alan.**

"**That is not of your concern," replied Chachamaru as she kicked him away.**

**During the fight, the three pilots had got out of the car and watched the fight from behind the car.**

"**Whoa. The chick in the schoolgirl outfit is kicking that freak's butt!" said Dearka.**

"**Shh! We are supposed to be hidden remember?" said Nicol.**

"**Well for three guys who are supposed to be hidden, you're very loud," said a voice from behind them. The three pilots turned around to see Eva right behind them. 'How did she do that with us knowing or hearing her?' thought Yzak.**

"**This fight is taking to long and we have a giant robot that needs to be toppled," said Eva as she reached into her cloak to pull out a small test tube of glowing green liquid and a small flask of pink liquid. "Chachamaru, get out of the way!" she yelled. Chachamaru stopped fighting Alan and quickly jumped out of the way. As soon as she did, Evangeline threw her potions at him. The two potions reacted together to form a giant flower of ice that was quickly coming to Alan and slowly encasing him in ice.**

"**No! This can't be happening! I haven't killed enough yet! Ahhh!" and with that Alan Gabriel was trapped in Evangeline's magic ice prison.**

"**Well, that was easy. Now let's go and get rid of Big Fau," she said as she walked to the car. Dorothy and the others were staring at her. "What? Why are you staring me? Hurry up and get in the car and drive. I may be a vampire but I don't know how to drive a car."**

"**How did you do that?!" asked Dearka.**

"**Easy. I'm a vampire mage," she said as she got in to the front seat of the car. "Now let's go. Don't you want to help your friends?" The others hopped into the car and with Chachamaru flying behind them, They rushed to the battle.**

"**So how did you get here?" asked Nicol.**

"**Chachamaru, my teacher Negi , Asuna, and I were encountered by a little girl with shock white hair, pale skin and who was floating in the air. She told s that she was the overseer of the stars and needed us to go to two different worlds and help the other stars of destiny. Chachamaru and I went to this one and Negi and Asuna went to the other. I hope that little boy can take care of himself," said Evangeline as she looked out of the car window.**

"**Hey Eva, do you know what our purpose is?" asked Dearka.**

"**Your main job is to find the rest of the Stars like three others are doing and to find our HQ for our small army."**

"**Army?"**

"**Yes. The forces of darkness are gathering that is why the 108 were reawakened."**

"**How are we going to fight? And where are our mobile suits?"**

"**You can fight now with what you are given and what abilities you naturally have. That is what makes you a Star of Destiny. Your mobile suits will appear when you really need them."**

'**So, they'll come when we really need them. But _when_ will that happen?' thought Yzak.**

"**So how are you going to stop that robot?" asked Yzak.**

"**With my magic of course! How else?" said Eva with a smirk.**

"**We're almost there," said Dorothy as they neared the destructive robot fight.**

"**It looks like Big O is losing!" said Nicol.**

"**Master, I see that there are about one hundred cyborgs near the battle as well. They seem to be fighting a blue robotic tank," said Chachamaru.**

"**Help get rid of them! I can get rid of the giant robot myself," ordered Evangeline. Chachamaru nodded and few ahead.**

**Evangeline started to check how many potions she had left. "Hmm, I hope the next world we land into has a chemistry lab. I only have 500 potions left."**

"**Isn't that enough?" asked Dearka.**

"**No, since I combine my potions together, I can run out very quickly," said Evangeline. "Get ready, we're here. And boys, there's something I need you to do for me…"**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Big O and the Tachikoma were not doing so well against Big Fau and the cyborg men. As the Major and the Tachikoma were blasting away one group of the cyborg men, more appeared.**

"**They're numbers are never ending!" cried the Major as she had to shake off more of the mindless cyborgs.**

**Big O was tossed to the ground and Big Fau was pounding into Big O's cockpit.**

"**Ahahahaha! Ho does it feel Mr. Negotiator? Are afraid now? Big Fau is the more superior Big and you and Big O will be nothing but scrap metal!" said Alex manically.**

**The lights inside the Big O's cockpit were flashing a warning red.**

"**I know Big O. We need to show this punk whose boss!" said Roger. He grabbed Big Fau's hand and then powerfully crushed it. Then using its legs, he tossed Big Fau into the air. Big Fau landed a few blocks away.**

"**Grr! Die you meddlesome negotiator!!" cried Alex as he got back up. The wires in Big Fau started to attach themselves into Alex's back. "Big Fau and I are now one being! If you want to stop Big Fau, you'll have to stop me first!"**

"**Silly little man. Don't you realize that Big Fau is using you? You are not the one in control but Big Fau is! You are just its puppet," said a voice above him. Alex looked up to see Evangeline .**

"**My master warned us about you, oh vampire child," said Alex.**

"**He did, did he? Did he tell you what I can do to that tin can of yours?"**

"**No, but he told me not to worry about you and that I can easily crush you," sneered Alex.**

"**You wish! Let me give you a demonstration of what this _child _can do then!" she proclaimed and her hands began to glow. "Fire now boys!"**

**The three pilots were on a nearby roof, holding a giant gun. Yzak ,Dearka, and Dorothy were holding it up while Nicol aimed and had the trigger.**

"**Eat this, you freak!" he cried as he pulled the trigger. The blast hit Big Fau and caused an aura to appear.**

"**What is this?!" cried Alex.**

"**That was a magic bullet that activated an air of magic around Big Fau. Magic, that will help me get rid of you!" She chanted a spell and fired a ball of magic from her hands that hit Big Fau and started to encase it in ice.**

"**Ahahahaha! Never underestimate the 108 Stars! We may be small in number, but we all pack a punch, even the smaller ones. Tell your 'master' that and to tell him that we are ready to kick his and anyone else's butt!" She turned away from Big Fau and whispered, "Good bye." And snapped her fingers. Big Fau started to crack and then it shattered into millions of pieces.**

"**NOOOO!" cried Alex as he was expelled out of Big Fau's cockpit. One of the cyborg men caught him and with the entire cyborg army, flew away and disappeared.**

"**She's good," said the Major.**

"**She's really good," said Roger.**

"**Mr. Negotiator, why don't go to what's left of your house to rest, shall we?" said Evangeline as she started to fly towards it.**

"**What left of it?! What do you mean?!"**

"**You'll see…"**

_**At(what is left of) Roger's house**_

**The group stood in , what was, the living room. All the windows were busted out, the furniture was completely destroyed, and the bullet ridden bodies of many cyborg men were scattered across the floor and strangely, tennis balls as well. The only thing that was still intact and not harmed in any way was Dorothy's piano.**

"**My house! This is going to cost a fortune!" cried Roger. Norman, Batou and Togusa appeared with nervous smiles on.**

"**We're sorry Master Roger. We, um, got carried away?" said Norman.**

"**Got carried away? Got carried away?!" fumed Roger.**

"**Calm down Roger before you bust a vein, as the saying goes," said Dorothy. "Look on the bright side. At least one thing is still here."**

**Roger sighed and said, "Yeah, the one thing I hate."**

"**Well, you won't have time to fix this place since we're leaving now," said Evangeline.**

"**We're leaving now?" asked everyone.**

"**Hey wait! We had help arrive as well when we were fighting," said Batou.**

"**Who?"**

**Togusa turned around, "Hey kids! Come on out!"**

**From behind Togusa, two boys appeared. One was wearing something that a tennis team player would wear, he looked around 12 and the other a little boy wearing a suit with sneakers. He also had on big glasses.**

"**Who are you?" asked Yzak.**

**The 12 year old answered first. "My name is Ryoma Echizen. I play tennis as you can see."**

" **And my name is Conan Edogawa, detective," said the boy.**

"**Good. More help," said Eva, Nicol hand me the Star finder."**

"**Star Finder?" he asked.**

"**The clock like thing! You never knew its name? It's on the back!"**

**Nicol pulled the Star Finder out and turned it over. On the back was a label that said '_Star Finder_._'_**

"**Well, don't we feel stupid," he said as he gave the Star Finder to Evangeline.**

**She took it and started to move the hands. A beam shot out of the Star Finder and a portal appeared. "Well then, let's go, she said.**

"**What about Big O?" asked Roger.**

"**Don't worry. As soon as you go through, Big O will disappear and appear at where we are to land."**

"**Okay."**

"**Is everyone ready? Hold hands or you might land somewhere else. Now let's go!" she exclaimed as they jumped into the portal. They spun around and then were shot out of it and into a sunny grassy field. The breeze brought the smell of the sea with it.**

"**Ugh. I'll never get used to this," said Yzak as he got up. He saw that he others were getting up as well. Then he heard a voice and turned to it. He saw a brown haired boy in a red jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes run toward him.**

"**Hey! Are you alright? " he asked. His face was bright with cheerfulness.**

"**My, isn't he a ray of sunshine," muttered Evangeline.**

"**Yeah, we'll be fine. Hey kid, who are you and what is this place?" asked Dearka.**

"**This place is Duel Academy Island and my name's Jaden Yuki. How are you?"**

**_Far Away In the darkness(_this is the part that was cut out of the last chap.)**

**The 'Master' was sitting on a high throne over looking his new dark army. He was thrown in shadow and no one knew what he looked like.**

"**_Is everyone here yet?"_ he asked as he looked around.**

"**Reina, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu aren't back yet," said Zofis.**

"**And Alex and Alan aren't back yet, either," said Cell.**

"**_I don't expect those two to be back, but tell me when Reina gets back. She must face her punishment."_**

"**How will you punish her, Master?" asked Dartz.**

"_**You'll see. Just make sure that Itachi is here as well."**_

"**As you wish, master."**

**Just then two portals opened and showed Itachi and Kisame coming out of one portal and Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Reina out of the other.**

"_**Ahhh, just the two teams I needed to see."**_

"**Yeah, why did you call us back boss?" asked Kisame.**

"_**Why for judgment of course!"**_

"**Judgment? For what, master?" asked Reina.**

"_**Yours my dear."**_

"**M-m-mine sir? What did I do?"**

"**_You were selfish and wanted all the credit of the capture of the MM robot for your self. You didn't wait for Bankotsu or Jakotsu to get there. And, from your past performances with the Oracion Six, you would've let them go, without a fight and jeopardize the entire plan!"_**

**Reina was shaking in fear. "T-that's n-not t-true Mast-"**

"**_Silence!" _he roared causing all the villains to jump_. "I don't want to hear your sniveling or you excuses! Now, for your punishment, Itachi, you know what to do."_**

"**Of course, Boss," said Itachi. His eyes turned to pinwheels and the stared into Reina's eyes.**

**Reina gasped. "No! Anything but that! Please not that! Have mercy, I won't do it again!" **

"_**Mercy is for the weak. This is to see that disobedience is not tolerated here!"**_

**And with that Itachi used Tsukuyomi. Reina found herself in a world of black and red. The air smelled like blood and that she was bound to a post. Itachi appeared in front of her and a sword was in his hand.**

"**72 hours of torture will start now," he said calmly as he raised the blunt sword.**

"**AHHHHHHHH!"**

**In the real world, after three seconds, Reina collapsed the floor twitching and screaming.**

"_**Now, with that over with. Please bring in Envy and Orochimaru."**_

**The doors opened to reveal Gendo and Kozo walking to the front. As they were walking, Kozo changed into Envy while Gendo ripped of his face to see Orochimaru. Orochimaru was carrying a jar with a hand in it. On the hand is what looked like an embryo. **

"**We've brought you the 1st angel, Adam, sir," said Envy.**

"**_And did you dispose of the bodies of Gendo and Kozo?"_**

"**I dumped Ikari's body in his office but Kozo escaped," said Orochimaru.**

"_**What?! How?!"**_

"**It was the Overseer. She helped him escape."**

"**_Damn her! Kozo knows too much and will tell her what he knows! And we can't do a thing!"_**

**Just then Kagura, Kanna, and Relena who was holding the baby, walked in.**

"**I have some news that will cheer you up, master," said Kagura. **

"_**What?"**_

"**We were able to find a way to integrate the Mobile Doll system with the Rei clones that Sloth brought. And we were able to fix the destroyed EVA series and we got the rest."**

"**_Really? That is good news! Our dark army is growing."_**

"**And while we were acquiring more Mobile Suits, We meet someone who will help with our cause," said Kanna.**

"**_Who is it?"_**

**A man appeared wearing a red suit, with blond hair, and was wearing a mask.**

"**Hello, my name is-" he started to say.**

"**I know you!" cried Jakotsu, "You're Sexy Zechsy! I'm your biggest fan!" The man face faulted.**

"**No! My name is Char, Char Aznable not Zechsy!" said Char.**

"**You looked like Zechsy to me," muttered Jakotsu.**

"_**Hmm… Char, I've heard about you. You're very good at plotting and fighting. Okay, you're in. Do not disappoint me."**_

**Char swept into a bow. "Do not worry. I will never disappoint you."**

"**_Good. Now that is settled, let's discuss our next phase."_**

**The door to the giant room burst open and Butch, Cassidy , and Demi Devimon came running/flying in. All three looked beat up and Cassidy was waving a paper.**

"**Boss! Boss! We have horrible news!" said Demi Devimon. **

"_**What is it now?!"**_

"**Read sir!" said Butch as he tried to pull a kunai out of his arm. Cassidy handed the paper to him. She had, what looked like, blue jelly in her hair.**

**The Master read the letter. "_What!? Jesse, James, and Meowth quit!?"_**

"**They joined the ninjas and the alchemists sir. We were defeated by them and a man with a yellow afro who used hair to fight and his friends!" said Cassidy.(5)**

"**_Go after them! And don't come back until you do!"_**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**_Make them pay for betraying me! The only way to leave this organizing is to die! Now go!"_**

**Butch, Cassidy, and Demi Devimon left.**

"**Sir, what will we do about Evangeline and her group?" asked Black Ghost.**

"**_Don't worry. I was able to go the future of that world that she is in now and recruit some people. Does Saiou ring a bell?"_**

"**He's good. Think he can beat them?"**

"_**Yes. Especially with that cult of his. They won't know who hit them! Ahahahahaha!"**_

**Unknown to them, someone was listening to them form the shadows. He snuck away from the room and ran. 'I must warn both groups of what is going to happen to them! I may be old, but the Overseer gave me a Second chance to do something right!' he thought. (6)**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Who is the Overseer of the Stars? Will the boys ever get their mobile suits back and where are the mobile suits anyway? Man that was a hard chapter to write! I had to go back and re-watch most of the animes mentioned in this chapter! Oh and if you didn't know, Evangeline and Chachamaru are from the anime _Negima!_ And Ryoma is from _Prince of Tennis_ and Conan is from _Case Closed_ or what it is called in Japan _Detective Conan._ And did you recognize the villains in the chapter and where they are from?**

**(1): Look back at Sci-Fi story Chapter 1. This is Dearka's star.**

**(2): In the movie Kill Bill Vol. 1 The Crazy 88 didn't have 88 members they only picked the number because it sounded cool according to what Bill said in Vol. 2.**

**(3): The creators of _Big O_ modeled Paradigm City like Gotham City. Thus all the Batman references in the anime itself.**

**(4): Remember this scene? It's from Sci-fi Story Ch.2 pt.2: Robot Fight.**

**(5): Anyone wanna guess who they fought?**

**(6): I wonder who this is. He was mentioned in this chapter.**

**And here's the star list! This is the one for the last Chapter and this one!**

**_36 Stars of Heaven_**

**_Tenan Dark Star: _Ryoma Echizen**

**_Tenkyu Lewd Star: _Haruko**

**_Tenrou The Goal Star:_ Jaden Yuki**

**_72 Stars of Earth_**

**_Chii The Majestic Star:_ Roger Smith and The Big O**

**_Chiei Star of Courage:_ R. Dorothy**

**_Chiki The Strange Star: _Batou**

**_Chimou The Ferocious Star: _Togusa**

**_Chijiku The Axis Star: _Mamimi**

**_Chisui The Fulfilled Star: _Norman**

**_Chibin The Quick Star: _Evangeline A.K. McDowell**

**_Chisoku The Star of Haste: _Chachamaru Karakuri**

**_Chima The Devil Star: _Pen Pen**

**_Chiyu The Obscure Star: _Conan Edogawa **

**_Chison The Wounded Star: _Canti **

**_Chimou The Rat Star:_ Naota**

**N: R&R People!**


End file.
